kingdom hearts III the keyblade war
by milkduds100
Summary: new journey new friends and the terrible fight for sora
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE LETTER**

on destiny island two friends were playing a game with toy swords. "ok try a combo now, and be careful." the 16 year old boy said to the 15 year old girl. she whent hard and hit him 17 times but he blocked each one of her attacks. "your strong riku." she said as she sat on the beach. riku walked away and said, "i got to go kairi." "o, ok." she said waving at him. she got on her feet and closed her eyes as she felt the wind on her face. "kairi." a familer voice said and walked to her. "hi sora." kairi said and walked to him. " you comen on the isle with me and riku." sora said " soon i have to do something." "ok see ya." sora said running to the isle. suddenly kairi saw a bottle in the water and picked it up. she ran to riku and sora how were talking. "nothings changed." riku said looking at the sun rise. "nope nothing will. hey riku what do you think it was the door to the light." sora said wile riku jumed of the bent paupu tree. "this." " this." sora said looking at his heart. " yea, its always closer than you think." sora smiled. "sora, riku." kairi said running at them. "hey whats that." "look." she said "from the king." sora said taking the letter from her hands. they all looked at the letterover soras shoulder.

dear riku sora and kairi.

sorry to bug you but we got proublems. come to the hall of the cornerstone at my castle. mickey

"lets go." sora said. "how?" _roxas are you there. /yea why./ we need to get to other worlds so help./ k i got just the thing./ thanks./ noproblem. _a dark portal apeared in front of sora."how did." riku and kairi said in unison. "lets go." sora said going in the portal. "i love nobodeis." sora said when riku and kairi had that oh look on there face. when they arived at the HOC sora saw a dark portal infront of him. "what is that." he asked and went in. riku and kairi followed. "forgoten we are but live among. the shatered bond and broken heart that gives us form. and the key to become us in we who protect all." a strange voice said. "what was that." sora said. but then they were flung out of the portaland on the ground in the HOC. "owe." kairi wined and got up. "what was that. what did he mean." sora asked wile riku sruged his shoulders in confusion. "early ey." mickey said. " your magesty." they said in unison. "we got problems. see a strange force showed itself and i fear that the worlds may be in danger." the king said as yensid walked in the door. "sora i must tell you something about this new enemy'. "im al ears." sora said. "a man nown as the master of the keybalde is coming. he comand thousands of keybldes. and is a well known sordsman. but the only ones who stood a chance were the chasers. the chasers were keyblade wielders and mickeys ancestors hired them. the chasers are bounty hunters collecting hearts and returning to the person, they made qeet a living. bravely they fouwt but lost. it took all there power to put him into a state of suspended anamation and they suffered greatly." yen sid said. "so how can we beat him, if hes as strong as you say we will be fried." riku said. "dont not be afraid the three of you ca do it." yen sid persisted. "but kairi cant come." sora said and kairi looked at him angraly. "why not." she said annoyed. "because you are not as strong as me and riku and i cant let anything happen to you." "no she must come, only the tree of you can acomplish this goal, she wields the keyblade too." yen sid said. " thank you someone trusts me atleast." she said happely. "now go back to your island and pack we will be gone for awile." mickey said. "o.k." sora said closing his eyes._ roxas help/sora my powers are weak so i can only make two more portals ok/ ok/ good_. the portal aperaed and they all walked through.

they came to the island and saw a boy colapsed in the sand. "hey are you ok." they all asked. "he's not breathing." kairi said and then gave CPR. sora had an angry look on his face. riku noticing soras jelasy chuccled a little. the boy woke up coufinf a bit then stood up. "thankyou you saved my life." "o shure." kairi said slightly blushing but then asked, "who are you." "im zink." zink said as he looked around and said, "were am i." "destiny island." sora said in a slightly angry tone. "wait what happened to my home." he said and in a short state of shok. "tell us what happened." kairi said. "i was making diner than i ran away from home." "why." riku asked. "my parents were abusive to me and... never mind any way." the boy dressed in black jeans, white t-shirt, a black lether jaket, black hair, jade green eyes, and biker boots said, "theys jiant things attacked me and i forget the rest." "thats tereable." kairi said. "lets go we need to hurry." mickey said and yen sid said , "we'll wait here. now go." they ran to there houses and packed food, drinks, extra clothes, and picters of there family. they ran fast so there parents wouldnt catch them. at the beach, "STOP." soras, rikus, and kairis parents yelled together. "were do you think your going young man." soras mom said. "will you be gone another year riku." rikus dad said. he stuttered, "mabey." " your not going and thats that kairi." kairis grand ma said. "were sorry but we must go, its our duty to save the worlds from the darkness." sorras mom yelled, "N.O NO." rikus dad said, "think we'll believe that." with an angry tone. sora pulled out his keyblade with the flash of light and explained every thing. after the story yen sid the king and zink came to help talk them into it. " but i cant lose you sora." soras mom said. "we'll be fine, basides you got my nobodie looking after me." he said and roxas came out in his gostely form. "dont worry mom, i know the darkness like the back of my hand." roxas said. soras mom was shoked and said, "i have twins." "in a way, yes." sora said as a dark portal appeared in front. kairis grand mother pulled kairis hear and said, "you not going." kairi ran inside and so did riku, sora, mickey, yen sid and zink.

* * *

ontill chapter 2 please reveiw 

**NEXT TIME: **no way, tron, die sora, who are you, im you, whats happened to you, why me, your body is decaing, NO

good ey the next part will tell you more about the journey and alittle side afect on one of the characters o and please reveiw PLEEEEEEEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DARKNESS IS POWERFULL**

everyone came out of the dark portal, "were are we?" kairi said in awe, "its beautifle and..." kairi was interupted by sora, "its radiant garden, i wonder how leon and the others are doing." "who?" riku said." "there my friends they helped a great deel in the past." mickey said walking into town. they went to merlins house and saw an old man with a toothpic arguing with another old man covered in blue. a young ninga at rikus age talking to a woman with a brown pony tail (has same outfit as final fantasy 7). "well how yal doin." cid said slightly anoyed. "good you alright." sora said as merlin said, "this old bofoon has no expiriance." "who yal callin old you bag of bones." cid said with his face turning red. "we might want to talk out side." a man in a black leather jacket with a wight collar said. "leon." sora said with a happy voice. "who are theys two" the femal ninga said. "im riku and this is kairi and zink" riku said. " so your kairi nice to meet you."the brown haired girl said. "you know me." kairi asked." "please sora wont shut up about you." the great ninga yuffie said. kairi giggled and sora blushed wishing yuffie dident say that. "enouph chit chat on to bessnes." leon said. "zinc do you hace a keyblade." leon stated looking at zinc. "yes." zinc brought two keyblades out, one was two devil wings to form a bouble blade, the othere an angels wing in a katana form and the wings for the key parts (like the crown on soras kingdom key). "no way" everyone said in shoke. "how do..." sora said interupted by zink, "dont ask." yen sid said, "we will need an army of key bearers to fight in a war." "you never said anything about a war." sora said. "ahh." sora said jently, "AH AHHHHHHHHH" sora screamed pasing out.

sora woke up on a meticle bed and saw kairi sleeping on a chair. "your alright." riku said as kairi woke up. "sora." kairi said hugging sora. "dam you alright." zink said leaning againts the door. "yea im fine." sora noticed an x saped belt on his waist like leons. arieth the girl with a brown pony tail said, "sora we need to talk." "ok." "your body is decaing. and theres something in you trying to take controle." everyone was sighlent when sora had a vision. "DIE SORA." a thing attacked with razer sharp claws for nails. it wore the same outfit as sora but its hair looked like black fire and its skin was blue. its eyes were red and its pupil looked like cat eyes. its k-9 teeth were fangs hanging out and reaching its chin. suddenly sora snapped out of his vision and flew back. "sora are you ok." kairi said rushing to him. "yea im fine. what do you mean my body is decaing." "your body is rotting away, you have three months to live." "no, no, no, no, NO!" sora screamed at the ceiling. kairi broke to tears and ran outside. riku stayed to confert sorabut it was no use. "but there is a cure." aerith said. "what?" sora asked. "the only ones who can save you are the great knights, but they've been gone for years." "well if its a chance then im happy. we have to tell kairi." "she ran away." riku said wile sora ran out the door. "he never listens to me." riku said annoyed. zinc went to the castle and when he got there he saw sora and kairi talkinf. "so theres a chance i can survive and if there is than i will find them soon." sora told kairi. leon interupted and said, "we need you guys to go to sleep you have a long journey ahead of you." "ok good night kairi." sora said walking away. "good night." kairi smiled and sighed, theres a way to save sora and she'll take it. zinc turned and whent to sleep.

in the morning kairi got up and walked to the gummie hanger. "have a good sleep." zink said. "yes, thank you." sora got a little anoyed and didnt want to lose kairi. "good to see you sora." a stange voice said and ran closer to sora "donald, goofy." sora said as they jumed on him and he fell off his feet. "dont go sora, dont die." donald said. "dont werey theres a cure and i'll find it, promise." "you better." a strange voice said. "tron is that you." "yep." the voice said. "tron!" sora yelled. "what are you?" kairi asked. "im a multi linking berreta nano bio enganiered super memorie construct." tron said faster than they could think. "o...hu...ok." kairi stutered. "tron will controle your gummie ship. and you guyes will just relax." "sound good." zink saidwith an anxtios smile. sora hap anothere vision he saw a boy standing at the dark beach. "who are you?" sora said."im you." sora broke out of his vision and cept it a secret as they borded the gummie ship.

* * *

please reveiw and i cant spell some words so sorry but tell me am i doing good or bad? 

**NEXT TIME:** hi friends, AHHH, no stop, kairi im..., kill kairi, im jenna

now please reveiw and see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE CLOLOSEEM**

"so how long is this." kairi asked. " 7 mabey 8 hours i never realley counted." sora answered. "what, so what are we sopose to do for 8 hours." "sleep." zink said wile laying on the ground. "man this will be a long journey." kairi wined. so she layed on the ground and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep. "wake up everyone." tron said. "we're here." "good." zink said "were are we?" riku asked. "the olompose coloseum!" sora said with joy. as they were landing a jiant ice titan came flying at them. it missed luckely. "what the hell was that?" zinc asked. they landed and was greated by hercules. "hey whats up herc." sora said.

* * *

"order. the new villans court will come to order." malifacent said. "time for the reason we are here to get sora. any ideas." "lets recrute him to my ship for a life time of servatude." "lets feed his flesh to the buzzereds." "lets roast him, anyone with me hu." "lets lock him away and he will never see the light of day again." "misory trob." "what." "lets lock him in a clam." "your tatick are hiely ilogical we must torcher him be taking his loved ones away slowly and panefuly in front of him then kill him." "agreed." the court of villans agreed. "i will send t-1000 to termanate subject k-2-7." "..." "kill kairi." "oh ok." malifacent said.

* * *

"good to see two see you sora." herc said. "sora i want to enter the games." kairi said. they walked into the stadium and there was a fat half man half goat there preparing the games. "glad your hear kid can you move that." the thing said. kairi pushed as hard as she could but got nowere. "hahahaha." sora lauphed muniecly. "whats so funny." kairi asked angraly. "phil its us, you got to look before you talk." sora said as phil turned around. "what ow whose this." phil asked suprised. "im kiari and this is riku and zink." "so this is your friends sora." megara (meg) said. "you know..." meg inturroped riku, "sora wont shut up about you two, specaly you." meg pointed at kairi then she giggled. sora was so embareset that he changed the subject. "so...phil sighn us up." "ok rookies." phil said wile sora bent down, "what do you mean rookies theres a picture of us in the stars were true heroes, right guys." sora said. "yea were heroes." donald said wile goofy bent down to wisper, "junior heroes donald." "haaaaa." donald screamed and ran at phil. "junior heroes thats qwuet," kairi said and soras whole face turned red. suddenly a man with a leather jacket oproched them, he had black hair and the same outfit as zink and he was buff. bigger than herc. "i wish to play." he said in a low voice. "ok here you go. enjoy yourself sir." phil said handing him a ticket. "aformative." he said and walked away. then a man with a police outfit showed. and said the exact same thing. the next day phil was on the stand and said, "here are the line up, sora vs t-100, riku vs hercules, donald vs goofy, zink vs jenna, kairi vs t-1000, and yuffie vs tifa. let the fight begin. sora drew his keyblade but his opponet just stood there. "are'nt gona defend yourself." sora said. "negative your brainway patterns and musculare strength estamates a 23 percent chans of you winning." "what." sora said annoied. "you will lose." "why you." sora said charging at t-100 but as he made contact his blade just bounced off. "what?" t-100 pulled a gun and shot his legs. "AHHH." sora screamed. "sora." kairi and everyone else said. "hey no fire arms your diqwalified. phil said. "so be it." t-100 walked away. 

"are you ok?" riku asked. "yea im fine." sora said in pain. "next zink vs jenna." phil said as they walked on the areana. "good luck." she said. "thanks you to." zink drew his devils key and angles light out but the shoulder lengthed blone haried blue eyed girl wearing a whight t-shirt and blue jeans blocked his attack. "what a keyblade!" riku said surprised by her keyblade that has a fire shaped handle and the same with the blades shape. zink jummed back and said, "this will be fun." he carged to her again swinging dk twords her legs and al at her mid section, but she jumed and curled going in between the slashes. she upercut hin in the chin and cast fireaga but he regained balence andjumed out of the way. she cast an ice shard at him, with little time to react he closed his mouth catching it and spitting it out. he threw his al at her and noced her out. "5-4-3-2-1." phil counted, "your out." zink helped her up and said, "you want to come with us we need keyblade wielders like you." she replied, "shure you could teach me some of that fighting."

"next kairi vs t-1000." phil anounced. kairi and t-1000 walked to eachother. "good luck." kairi said and got her keyblade out. she ran and sliced him in half. "no i didnt mean to do that." suddenly he turned into silver goo and put himself together (literaly) "what are you." she asked, then he grabed her face and slamed her to the ground. she slowly got back up and he formed a sword from his hand. he then thrust the sword at her stomack but when she opened her eyes she saw a leatuer jacket. t-100 got in the way. he grabed and broke the blade he then got a shotgun and pumed 1000 with lead. 100 grabed 1000s head and tor it off. 1000s body punched a hole through 100 and accedently set off a self destoct seqwence. "detination in 5-4-3-2-1." **BOOM** 1000 is incenerated and same with 100. "what were those things." sora asked. "i dont know." riku said. "kairi" sora said running to kairi. "im fine honest." kairi got up and wlked off the agreshtion. "hi im jenna." "pleased to meet you im kairi this is sora donald goofy riku and zink." "ok lets be on our way then hansem." jenna said getting close to zink who blushed.

"comon i know we can kill them there easy targets." a woman said looking down at them at a roof top. "pacients deana we must wait for the right moment." a man said next to her. "befriend them later on and ill tell you when to strike." the man said vanishing like a keyblade would.

* * *

ok remember review plus the man that said "misory trob" is speaking arabic and it means "turn him to sand." 

**NEXT TIME: **couph up blood, dark sora, sora dont kill me, info.

ill give you a hint to what the next chapter will be, guess it right and you'll win a trip to italy (not real) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THIS IS HALLOWEEN**

"were to next." jenna asked as they took off. "halloween town." sora said as he entered warp drive. "how long will this take?" jenna asked. "go to sleep." tron said. then jenna did just that. as sora came out of warp drive. "were here, tron keep the ship in a steady orbit around the world." sora said. "ok, preapare to go to the sufface." tron said. "ok here we go." they appeared at the town. riku was dressed as a zombe. kairi as a witch, zink had a goaly mask and a machete (jason), and jenna was a wich same as kairi. "i...i...im scared." kairi said in a nerves voice burreing her face in soras chest. sora smiled and was happy to confert her so he acted touph. "kairi its ok im here right... ahhhhhhhhh." sora screamed as jack jumped from the shade. "hahahaha i got you good didnt i sora, hahahaha." jack said lauphing at sora, sora was so embarresed and hit jack as hard as he could wile kairi giggled. "you just had to do that right." sora said with an angry look. "well i was testing our scare tactics for next year." jack exclaimed. "but did you have to do that now." sora said but zink lauphed and said, "what sora were you happy about being the shoulder kairi leaned on." soras whole face went red again. "ah soras in love." donald said then goffy cut in, "dont be bashfull now." the heartless came out. sora syed in reliefe and cut every last one of them. sora had another vision. the boy on the beach he said, "you forgot me and now hes coming." "what." "your other half roxas hes going to kill you." the boy said as the vision stoped. "sora you ok?" jenna said and sora nodded. they all went out and saw a portal in front. "ill go threw." sora said and steped in. a voice was wispering in soras ear. "we will come know and seen. we will fight unkown and gone. we will destroy and kill all. and we will protect the call." sora got a glimps at a dessert and was thrust out. "what the hell was he talking about." sora said as the portal dematerealized. "what was that."zink asked but then a man in black tight armor came with an unusual keyblade. he shielded everyone and sora was left to fight wile everyone watched. "sora get him." riku yelled as sora charged. sora jumped and and slighsed him but he disapered then came out of nowere and grabed soras face. "get your dirty hands off of sora." kairi yelled. but then the man scweased soras face. he then started puching soras chest and sora started hering crackes. sora screamed in pain and the man let him go. as sora fell to the ground he couphed up blood. it started raining and sora was lieing on his stomack. "get up sora sora." kairi was saying. sora slowly got up and attacked but the man was to fast, he got behind sora and kicked him in the back, he then broke soras neck. "sora." kairi shouted but the the man reached thruegh the shield and started strangaling kairi. "no let her go." sora said standing up. he should be paralized but donald cured only his neck just in time. sora merged with donal and goofy but instead of turning into master donald and goofy were rejected and sora changed. his skin was blue, and hair was black fire, his eyes turned red, and pupil into cat eyes. but the thing that made him terafiing was his foot long claws and fangs reaching his chin. the man let go of kairi and kairi was terafied at this dark sora. sora heard a voice in his head. "ok to beat this guy gust follow your instincs. sora jumed and slieced but the man ran behind sora who did a back kick to the mans chest. the man regained balence but sora got under him and kicked him in the chin sending him into the air. sora jumed above the flying man and sliced his head. reacting fast the man turned his head and sora cut the glass of the helmit. sora saw the mans hair it was silver but thats it. the man dematerialized and sora landed on the ground. he looked at kairi and she said "sora dont kill me." sora fainted and turned back to his normal form. sora saw a knight in a dessert with bronze armor and said, "your body stoped decaying so fight this evil. ill give you info, its an enemy from the past." sora then woke up.

* * *

"that boy is good. he can not meet with kilika or the war will go to there advantage. move forward with the final plan i want that world known to me and kill anyone in your way understood canaca." the man said and canaca said, "yes but deana is a paia in my..." "enouph just go."

* * *

ok now just reveiw but itmay take alittle longer for the next chapter so just be pacient

**NEXT TIME:** are you with me, were not heroes, how dare you come alone, im kilika

the next one will explain more about what happened to sora. it has nothing to do with the drive form.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**NARNIA**

"what happened." sor asked looking around to notice there in the gummie ship. sora saw yen sid there and was coriois why. "sora there is a dark entity with in you and seeks to controle you. the reason is when you turned into a heartless your keyblade created an entity that was eating away at your heart. the procces slowed down when you were turned to normal but it is growing and plus your body stoped decaying and this thing wants your body for who knows what." yen sid exclaimed and sora asked, "how do i beat it?" "i do not know." yen sid said as they aproched the next world. as they landed sora a lampose. it was dark and sora could berrely see, he saw a small dam on a little creek. "lets check that out." sora said pointing at the dam. he went to it and saw a beaver. "hey shes cute,." kairi said putting her hand to pick it up. "interesting clothes you got." the beaver said. "ah did that just talk." riku said. "beaver if i find you've been out with badger again, oh...thats not badger." the beaver said looking at a skruffe beaver and four kids. "hello then whos this?" the scuffy beaver said. "sorry were just lo..." sora said interopted by the female beaver. "are you a human?" "yes im kairi this is donald goofy sora riku jenna and zink." kairi said. "come on then." the beaver said and they all followed. riku notice the boy ran away and followed. they got inside a castle. "what are you doing?" riku asked. but wolves jumed on them. "hold your tounge stranger or you'll never talk again. who are you?" the wolf on the boy said. "im here to see the qween im a son of adam" "oh sorry fortunet favorit of the qween or else not so fortunet." they took riku to the cells and cained his leg.

back at the dam they were packing up and running away. "do you think we need jam?" the oldist girl said wile the boy replied, "only if the witch serves toast." "honey lets go." the skruffy beaver said. "you'll thak me beaver gets pretty cranky when hes hungry." "im cranky now." the beaver replied. they ran threw a cave. "dont worry i use this to get to badgers house." the beaver said but the other said, "you told me it led to your moms." "wait i cant leave riku." sora said exiting the cave when they got out they saw a fox waiting. "get back you traitor or i'll..." the beaver was interropted, "relax im one of the good guys." "oh yea well you look an owfull like one of the bad ones." the beaver said. "an unfortunet family resemblense." suddenly the wolves came. "morning lost something have we." the fox said but the wolf said angrely, "dont patrenise me," a wolf tackeled him to the grouned wile the others watched above a tree. "your reward is your life." the fox looked at them and said "north...they ran north." "sniff them out." the wolf said throwing the fox againtsed a tree. they jumed down and helped the fox. "thank you so much." kairi said as she helped bandaged him. "ow that hurts." the fox said. "oh your worce than beaver on bath days." the beaver said as her husbanded wispered, "worse time of the year." "ok i must be off asland has need of my assistance." the fox said. "you met asland." the beaver said as the fox replied, "yes." "whats he like." the beaver said. "like everything they say about him. now its been a pleasur my king and qweens but i must go." the fox lefted.

they were walking on a frozen lake and the beaver said "hurry now wile we're young." "if he tells us to hurry one more time im going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." peter said wile picking up lusy. they saw a sled come twords them. "run" sora said grabbing kairis hand. they hid in a cave a large shadow came over them it left and beaver said, "i'll check it out. your no good to narnia dead." "niether you beaver." the beaver went up to see what happened. after a long pause zink and janna got there keyblades and jumed out. "come on out and look whos here." zink came down and said. (im gonna skip this part, no real action) everyone came to a river that was thawing out. they hered wolves and ran acrost. "ill go first." the beaver said slowly walking acrost. the ice began to crack and the other beaver said, "you've been sneaking second helping havent you." "well you never know when your going to die." the beaver replied. "espacaly with your cooking." he added. "lets just go." zink said. suddenly the wolves circled them and peter took out his sword. "dont do it this isnt your war. why dont you just run on home." the wolf said. "stop peter mabey we should listen to him." "smart girl." the wolf commented suzan. sudenly the frozen waterfall fell. peter grabed lusy and suzan and stuck his sword in the ground to ride the wave. sora picked up kairi and jumped to the other side, so did zink and jenna. donald and goofy jumed on peter. as they came to the side of the river peter rilized he lost lusy. "what have you done." susan yelled but saw lusy walking on the side of the river. "has enyone seen my coat." lusy said. next to her was zink who jumped in after her when peter lost her. "my hero."jenna said getting close to zink whos face turned red. donald and goofy came out of the river too. "ok you got kairi now why didnt you save us." donald almost screamed. "sorry i forgot." sora said alittle embarresed. they got to aslands camp everyone looked at them in a funny way. "why are the staring at us?" susan said. "mabey they think you look funny." lusy replied wile everyone smiled. they stoped at a large tent with a half man half horse in the way. "we have come to see asland." peter said drawing his sword. a great powerfull lion came out and said. "welcom peter welcom susan and lusy, and welcom beavers you have my thanks. but were is the fourth." "hes been captured by the white witch." peter said. "how can this be." asland said wile the beaver said, "he betraed them." "then he has betrayed us all." the half man said. "it was my falt i was too hard on him." peter said wile zink ran away and climed up a tree on the outskirts of the camp. he began to cry. jenna came to see what was wrong. "are you ok?" she said getting next to him. "this reminds me." zink said. "of what?" jenna said wile zink jumed down. she new he had a tormented life, and wanted to help him but he was to broken up.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"zink if you dont do your chores i will beat you and your brother." zinks mom said (zink was 8 at the time and his brother was 5). zink did as he was told and when he was getting his mom tea he triped and spiled it on her. "you thats it." she screamed. "it was an axedent." his mother locked him in a closet and he heared her beating his brother. he heared his mom say that his brother was dead. after 3 days in that closet with terreble food his mom gave him she took him out. she tied him in a trash bag and hung him. she hit him with a stick and punched him for 3 hours. the bag ripped. he saw that the door was opened so he ran as fast as he could._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

zink fell asleap on the tree and heared that everyone was preparing for battle. zink felt great he drew his keybades and prepared for battle. he refused the armor but everyone else didnt. they arrived at the battle field, zink was next to peter and sora was next to the horseguy. goofy was in the first wave of soliders. kairi, donald, jenna, and the recently rescued riku was at the top of the cliff. an eagle came and said. "they come your hiness in weapons and numbers greater than our own." "numbers dont win a battle." peter replied, "no but i bet they help." zink readeyed himself sora closed his face mask. peter slashed his sword ad eagles came out and droped rockes on the advancing army. "for narnia." peter yelled and started chraging. "and for asland." the two armys charged at eachother, and time seamed to slow down (what you are about to see is how i will write the keyblade war later on.). the armys collided, menish people falling to the ground. zink summer sulted and slashed two soliders, he blocked a strike behind himself and stabed. he noticed an arrow coming tword him and blocked it. he cast firea on someone and ran to sora. sora stabed the flaming solider and kicked some in the face. he did his ussual combo and cut the solider in half. the blood spraed to goofy who twireled his sheild at some soliders and nocked them out cold. sora noticed a boy with a keyblade he fought next to him and protected him. but the boy was strong and would prove hard for even sora. the witch started advancing with the rest of the army. a fenex came and blocked the way with a fire trail, but the witch got threw. "fall back." zink screamed with peter. the army retreated to a small valley. kairi edmond jenna riku and donald shot spells and arrowes at the chasing army. zink cut ten soliders with one strike and attacked the witch. the horesguy was behind him and they carged together the guy got stabbed and turned to a statue. zink fought valiantly putting a scratch or two on the witch but faled to defeat her. she stabbed him in the gut and he blacked out. jenna and ed charged but ed suffered the same fate, atleast destroying her staff. sora watched in horror as three friends suffered a terreble death. he transformed again_. now strike her. kill her. make her suffer and you will evenge your friends_. the voice in soras head said as he chareged and landed a fatle blow on the witch, then sora blacked out again.

he saw the dark side of himself again. _great now_ your _friends had been avenged. sust do what i say and you'll live threw this_.the voice said and sora wokeup in a castle seeing all his friend around him_. oh they did survive_. the voice said. "good thing lusy had that healing juice or we wouldve died." zink said_. well thats good. oh and sora dont say anything about me ok_. sora was confused but listened. "well lets get back to the gummie ship." sora said looking at the he saw at the battle. "im kilika and your friends told me everything so i want to help." he said. "ok." sora replied. kilikas key was a sword with a tirangle shaped handle, and a sword for the key part.

* * *

i wanted a narrator and mentor to help sora so his darkness but he could be good or he could be bad. only time will tell. 

**NEXT TIME: **yo ho, move it, sora stop or ill, "sora no." a tear fell down her eye.

so please review. it will be alittle befor the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME**

"ok now we're landing in port royal." tron said. "great i..." sora unable to finish his sentace when there ship was attacked by nobodies. "we're going down." riku said as the ship exploded and everyone fell to the world. kairi fell in an ocean. she grbbed a coffin and held on to it. a crow came onto the coffin and pecked at it. bang. a gun came out and it looked like it was looking around. then a man came out. " sorry mate." he said taking its leg. "mind if we make a little side trip, thought not." he said rowing to a ship with black sales. "wait." kairi said. "come on the las." a pirate reached his hand and grabbed the leg helping jack and kairi up. "not qwiet as planed." the man said. "complications arose and ensued were over come." jack said. "got what you went infor then." he asked as jack pulled a piece of cloth from his hand. "captain, the crew meaning me as well were expecting something abit mor shiny." he said wile an indean pirate said. "and the royal navy chasing us all over the atlantic." the a miget pirate said "and the hurrican." "all and all i think its been awile since a speck of honest payment." gibbes said. "shiny." jack said and gibbs comented. "aey shiny." "is that how your all felling mates then i guess dear old jack is not serving your best intrest in captain." jack said. "raee walk the plank." jack got a gun and pointed it at the parret. "what did the bird say." "dont blame the bird. tell us what is on that piece of cloth." the indean pirat said. a cursed monkey stole the cloth then jack sot it. gibbs said, "you know that does no good." "does me." jack said wile marty picked the cloth up. "its a key." jack took the cloth and said. "no much more better. it is a drawing of a key. jentalmen, what do keys do." "keys unlock things." the pirate said as gibbs said, "and what ever this key unlokes inside theres something valubal so we're setting out to find whatever this key unlockes." "no." jack said, and kairi got interested. "if we dont have the key we cant open what ever we dont have that it unlockes, and there fore what perpose of finding whatever it is need be unlocked wich we dont have without first finding the key that unlockes it." jack said that confused kairi. "so were going after this key." gibbes said. "now your making no sence at all." jack said. "so...do we have a heading." marty said and jack got out his compass. "set sail in a..." jack said moving his finger around. "in...a...that way direction." jack pointed east. kairi just went up to jack and said, "excuse me but," "sorry love cant talk now how did you get out here." jack said but as kairi opened her mouth jack said, "never mind now i will have to find that dum key, i wish the key guy sora was here." "he is here." jack grabbed her shoulders and said, "oy love were were i need that key." kairi went to sleep but was woken up by jack. "all hand on deck scurry up I WANT MOVIN I WANT MOVIN." jack was screaming and kairi ran up stares. "do we have a heading?" gibbs said and jack replied nervesly. "run land." "which port?" gibbs said. "i didnt say port i said land any land." then the monkey stole jacks hat and threw it over bourd. "jacks hat get it." gibbs yelled. "no leave it." the crew lokked at jack acwordly "run." "jack whats chaysing us?" kairi said to jack that was hiding. "nothing." he said.

they came to a island and were captured by strange natives. kairi was tied to a pole next to jacks throne and she was therafied. she saw another pole that the natives were draging. one had a young man on it and the other had sora. "jack, jack sparrow, i can honestly say im glad to see you." sora and will said. "jack tell them to let them down." kairi said looking at sora. "boseko, colelog, non picy picy non mincey wence." jack said bending at aoras legs. "youca sasay unicy snip snip." jack said making a siser like cut. sora was confused and kairi was angry that jack wasnt helping him. "jack the compass thats all i need elizebith is in danger we were arested for trying to help you, she faces the gallos." will said with jack a annoyed look on his face. "baseyco, tichune a sabaledesh savy, balikiliky." jack said as the natives screamed, "balikiliky." they took sora and will to a canion and put the there in cages suspended in the air by vines. "jack why didnt you help them." kairi said as jack cut the rope thats holding her and they took off. they ran to a small hut and jack took some rope and as they came out an army of natives were waiting. "o bugga." kairi just droped her suppleys same did jack. jack spraed powder on his armpits and said, "a little sesoning." he then smelled the air. they tied kairi and jack to a poll and was about to cook them. "wait wy are they going to cook us?" kairi asked as jack replied, "they believe were gods so they'll relise us from ower fleshy prisoin." kairi started screaming and struggleling saying, "i dont want to die." a native ran and said, "ahhh fifi." then he dropped the torch and they all ran away. "not good." the fire spread and and jack blew on it to help it stop. jack bowenced himself and got out of the y shaped trap. he ran away still tied to the pole and came to a cliff. natives threw fruits at him and the made a kishcabob and then he catlepolted to the other side. kairi was screaming the hole time. jack was bending back because the fruit slid to the bottom and he fell he rolled out of the rope and they fell. briges broke jacks fall and zink came and caught kairi. they ran away. sora made it to the pearl and said "im not leavingwithout kairi." suddenly kairi jack zink and kilika ran and were being chased by every native on the island. "they'll make it." sora said. jack was on the side of the ship and said, "alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost," a wave hit jack. "captain jack sparrow." "lets put some distance from us and this island and head to open sea." gibbs said. "yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as long as we stick to land as close as poseble, now were is that monkey i want to shoot something." zink went to the starbord side as he rememered a time in his life that he felt pain in.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_zink ran out the door with just anouph energy to eskape. for three years he lived in the streets steeling food to survive and attracked allot of guards. he suffered minor injurys and deseases but he was strong and always silent. he wore grey torn pants and a grey t-shirt, he had badeges rapped around each of his lower limbs. his dark hair covered his eyes. he went to a hut and slept there for the night but an old man turned him in. he was thrown in a celler. _

**_END _FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

zink woke up in the gun port, he rushed to the deck and hid from shell covered pirates. he saw a jiant ship not to far so he jumed into the ocean and swam to the other ship. he hid there for a wile and learned that sora and kairi were in survise he then saw will being wiped. sora was taken to the organ room wile zink followed unknown to everyone. he saw kairi following with a sword at her back. "sora i am a member of the new leauge of villains and malifacent wants your head for a hefty price." davy jones said as he grabbed soras neck with his crab claw. jones beat sora, hit him in his chest, stomack, and side. all infront of kairi. he broke soras wrist and slamed his head into the wall. _sora you must fight back and kill him_. the voice in soras head said then, sora drew a sord from jones in the heart. "hahahaha, i have no heart." jones said as he stabed sora in the heart. "and since your a member of my crew you cant die." sora felt the pain rush threw his body. kairi began to cry but zink came down so jones could see him the disapered. he ran to the deck to draw jones atantion away from the injured sora. he was covered and consealed by the sails and recalled a time that his life went upside down.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_zink fell asleep in the celler and went to the room of awakening and he saw a sword apear and a shield soon followed by a rod. zink got the sword and felt power flow threw him._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

zink woke up and saw an island of the port side. he dove into the water and saw sora pionting his blade at jack and jack at norrinton who was pioning at jack. kilika was pointing at sora and zink pionted at kilika. norrington then pionted at zink. zink new that the heart of jones was valuble and needed it. "sorry i need that chest."zink said. then they attacked eachother. "stop." jenna said catching zink as he fell. "guared the chest." zink said running away. "no." she said and kairi jenna and elizebith ran to them screaming, "this is barbaric!" elizabeth shouted. "this is no way for grown men to…oh fine! let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other! that will solve everything!" kairi yelled as jenna said "i've had it! i've had it with wobbly-rum-soaked PIRATES!!!" they then started picking up rocks and throwing it at them…very badly I should say. pintel and ragetti were looking confused. "how did this happen?" pintel said. "well sora needs it to find were the leauge of villains are and jack needs to get a beast off his tale norrington i think wants a bit of honer back kilika wants to revive his sister and zink says he needs it." ragetti explained. "sad" "tereble temptation." then pintel had a thought, "we should romove temptation." they ran and stole the chest. kairi jenna an elizebeth chased them. jack kicked zink and ran for it. norrington kiked sand in wills face, kilika kicked zink were the sun dont shine and hit him in the face with his keyblade. zink wasnt slown much and tripped kilika. he ran and stole the key from jack and ran to a wndmill. norrington punched him in the face and he fell. kilika jumped on zinks chest then chased norrington. sora was fighting will and landed a blow on his head. he ran and beat norrington took the key and ran (you already have a key blade so why are you tying to get that key.). zink slamed sora in his fractured ribbs as sora screamed in pain. they rode a riding water mill and fout there.

kairi jenna and elizebeth were running from an army of jonses crew. they ran to the long boat and a water mill roling took out most of jonses crew. sora will zink and norrington came out sick and nautios. they were cornered at the long boat and norrington took the chest and said, "dont wait for me." "i say we respect his final wishes." jack said as everyone got in. they rowed back to the pearl, then the dutchman sprang from the sea. "oy fish face somethin you..." jack tripped and fell down the steps, he got back up. "got it, hey guess what i got, igot a jar of dirt, i got a jar of dirt guess whats in it." "enough." jones said as he pulled guns out. "turn to starbord." jenna yelled. they dogded most of the fire, then the ship stoped droping jacks dirt. he ran and tried to find something. "were is it were is the thump thump." then the cracken came out. will was preapered and fired the tentickels and it retreated. "we need to get out of here." zink said. "theres no more boats." jenna said getting next to zink. zink saw jack in the last boat rowing away. the cracken came back and destoryed all of the canons, and took a lot of men. then jenna casted fireaga at the explosives and the tenticles retreated. jack came back and helped with the fight. they borded and sora said, "i'll stay behind to give you a chanse." "no you'll die." kairi said. sora hit her in the gut hard enouph to noch her out. then the cracken came back and took sora and jack to davy jones locker.

* * *

now i will continue and the latest for the relaese is the 25th.

do i have to tell you which world is next.

ill try to make the next one funny but it may not be ok. and tell me should i skip twighlight town after port royal.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**AT WORLDS END**

sora woke up in a dessert thinking he was dead. he saw the pearl in the middle and thought if this was heaven, but it was umberably hot. he heared a gun shot on the pearl and rushed to see the report. he saw a mad-er jack eating a peanut. then jack jumed down and looked at a rock. sora then saw hundreds of rock crab things move the pearl and was happy to leave.

"what would you do, would you travel to worlds end and beond to fetch back witty jack and him preases pearl." the old woman named deadorma said. "yes." everyone said. "if your going to brave the wiered and hanted shorses than yoll need a captain who knows those waters." then a familyer captain barbosa said, "so tell me, whats become of my ship?" as he ate an apple zink left. "were are you going?" jen asked. "to kill the craken and give us a chanse againts jones." zink replied. "ill come." kilika said. "well than its settled, me zink and kilika will kill the cracen and you get jack and sora back." jenna said as they left. they had to get a ship so they saw one and put all the crewmen in life boats and cast them away. "so were do we start." kilika asked and they went to port royal. they loded the cannons attacked and ran for it. "are you shure jones will chase us." kilika said. "mabey." the rather smart jenna said. "what was that." zink said as he heared a roughr. "after what we've been through you dont know what that is." kilika looked at zink. "well shes the brains." zink said. "i dont care if shes the chief macanic..." kilika was interoped, "she is you moron and just shut the hell up before i blast you to pieces." "shut up you two and get ready." then the cracken attacked and they all drew there keyblades and charged. zink fliped and cut two tenicles clean in two, a tenticle attacked and kilika cut it off. jen used a very powerfull aray of spells to kill the cracken, but nothing worked. but then a berage of cannon fire killed the craken. zink was badly injured and was in pain.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_zink saw shadows come from everywere and started to attack with his sword and went threw the same thing sora did. zink woke up in a dessert. he saw a great kingdom and aproched. he became a well known fighter and became a high ranking knight at 10- years old. but then an army came and attacked. hes been fighting for three years and turned the tide again and again. but an old man with a bluish black keyblade went toe to toe with zink._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

zink woke up on an island with the cracken next to him. he saw the pearl off the horizen and signald it. "i dont believe you beat the cracken." kairi said in shok. "we didnt, jones killed it." jenna said as zink grabbed his head. "why would he do that?" sora asked. "remember that becket controles jones." kilika said. then zink decided to face jones alone to weaken him. "wait." jack said preparing a speach, "now if you go to jones and beat him you will still need his heart and if you dont have the heart you cant beat jones nor weaken him so which purpose should it be to beat jones without first getting the heart that beats him." everyone had no idea what jack just said. "ok jack your an ideat." zink said. "but whos the ideat the ideat or the ideat that follows him." jack explained. _sora you should follow and help zink sort out his problems with jones then you can get payback on that fish faced thing. _the voice in soras head said. _yes but we cant beat him yet. _sora said to the voice. but then roxas came in his goast form to talk. "ahhhh goast." kilika screamed. "no this is roxas a friend of mine." sora said. "sora we got problems, well ill just start from the begging. now there was a war between three good knights and two bad guys. the first knight is called terra, the other is ven, and aqwa. sora your name means sky in latin, ven means wind, riku means land, terra means earth, kairi means sea, and aqwa means ocean (true). terra has xehanorts hair but brown. he merged with the old man that they were fighting and became xehanort. take the x away from xehanort and rearange the letters you get no heart and another (still true). when you destroyed xehanorts heartless and nobody, the old man and terra came back. now the other two good knight are in radiant garden, and you need the passwords brother and sister to get in at ansems computer room. but the other knight is a nightmare to track. he was last seen in disney castle but he moved. now sora the old man used his all powerful keyblade in order to create a sort of kingdom hearts but failed. now then jack we will come back to ade you but first...we must go to radiant garden." roxas said making a dark portal appear (this is my therie to the whole secret ending thing). "ok now if you journey to this raint barden then how will we know that..." "shut up you dirty drunk empty minded fuss faced sack of mpmhpmph." kilika interopted jack as zink and jenna put there hands on his mouth and draged him into the portal. they got to radiant garden went to the computer room typed in brother and sister, then they went to the circulare platform that was in the heartless manufactury. a door opened up and they went threw. "never new that was there." sora said. they came to all kinds of rooms but there was a big room in the middle. they went threw and saw purple armer on the ground. the armer began talking saying "terra ven i will come back." "what the hell does that mean." kilika asked. "you see when terra merged with the old man the frozen ven consentrated there energy into going into a state of suspended anamation. he and aqwa are here and weil need to work fast if we are to get them back. by the way i have only enouph power to last one more portal so get cid." roxas said with a seemingly prepared speach. zink broke off again and went to find leon but then he rememered a voice calling him the power to end the war. zink remembers that day well.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_zink fought the old man well with firer burning around him the sky thick with the blood of his enemys. zink charged and attacked at the old man there blades coming into contact. zink jumped and fell slaming his keys at the old man but instead hit the dirt. the man grabbed the back of his head crushing the armered helmet craking it in his palm. zink broke off and retreated away as the old man laugphed maniicly._

* * *

the next chapter will be called **_battle for the heart _**but its rephurring more than just jonses heart

**_NEXT TIME:_** the power is in you, dont underestimate my power like last time, you are the one that will bring balance.

sorry it took long, complications arose and were swiftly delt with.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**BATTLE FOR THE HEART**

zink broke out of his daze and walked down the hall, he came acros a hanger to see cid working hard on some kind of ship. "cid whats up." zink waved. "zonk good to see yal mind if yal could help me." cid said. "ok but my name is zink not zonk." after talking with cid on the situation that they needed a ship cid agread but it will take time to finish. "ok just meet us at port royal ill have this tracking devise, o and make shore its armed to the teeth." zink left and went back to everyone else, they rilized the deed was done by the expretion on his face. they asked roxas to open the portal but some thing was wrong, roxas did not come. but the portal appeared any way, they went through but zink went unconches.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_after a glories battle on zinks home world the powerful boy was caught and taken to a secure facilty with the old man next to him. the man wanted to test darkness on someone with a purre heart so zink or as they called him 1342 was torchered with darkness was put in not only his heart but body and spiret. the pane lasted for two years every day having twenty barrels of darkness pumped into him. an ordenary man wouldve died or go insane on the first day but zink stayed normal and only cracked because of the intense pain. could not stand it any more but what the old man didnt relize that he was bringing the destruction of the war that lasted for centeuies, no not the war for the world but the very war between light and darkness._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

zink woke up on the pearl, he saw jenna next to him, "so whats been goin on cuety what where you dreaming about?" she asked. "nothing." "come on zink youve been talking in your sleep." kilika came. "but its the life i forgot." a tear fell down zinks eye. "just tell us." sora said as he and everyone else on the ship came. "ok well it all starts..." everyone gathered around. "with when i was five as far back as i could remember my father died in a war for the world, my mother was very abusive she would hit me cut me stab me and killed my brother. at eight i saw the door open and rushed out of there. i lived on the streets stealing as much food as i could. the local guardes caught me through me in a prision and left me to rot." everyone was horefied but then a sailer yelled "prepare for battle." then the detchman along with the intier navy fleet was slowly aprotain. then from nowere zink saw behinde him a big jiant lady. "a dehadorma?" zink asked. "colipso." barbossa began, "i come before you as a survent, humble and contrite, i have fulfiled my vaue and now ask your faver, spare meselfe my ship my crew and ulease you furie on they who protend themselves your masters or mine." she started screaming in a strange languege then desintagrated into a pile of crabs that fell off the ship. "is that it?" will said. the crew ran to the side of the ship, "why shes no helpin us." pintel said. then barrbosa said, "our final hope has failed us." "yea well the hell with colipso." zink shouted from atop the ralling, "we are pirates we survived four generations of the fleet chasing and hunting us. if we are to go, then will you let the greatest thieves in history die out in sielents, to be hung from the gallows. well i say no, i say if we have to die then give them hell before we do." he drew dk and held it in the air. every single pirate cheered. "then lets go." zink drew his al and pointed it twards the fleet. then the pearl and dechman charged. then a malstrome, "so colipso is helping us." kairi said, "who is she helping, us or them." kilika said. the pearl plumeted into the wirlpull slowly sucky them down to the dephs. the dutchman came with them but strange enouph zink saw an old man with jones. the same man that...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_zink started to change that cold and bleak day when his home was destroyed. zinks eyes began to glow yellow, his brown hair changed golden, his body his clothes, if you were nieve youd say he was a statue made of gold. a leather jacket jeans shirt and a belt formed around him and zink saw a man wering the same outfit. then zink sent golden shock waves all around the world. desroying everything in sight, he saw only two survived and that was the old man and a dark night._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

useing every ounce of energy zink had he jumped from the pearl to the dutchman and stared the man in the eyes. "jones kill the girl and boy for all i care but leave zink to me." the man said as they jumped in the air. zinks eyes began to glow again and he was flying over the malstome but still under the top of it. they flew at eachother and struck with enouph force to split a mountain. zink doged a virtickle slash and and did a horezontel slash which the man doged. he cast a spell ten fold more powerful then thundraga and struck zink. zink used reflectaga and averted a dedly blow. he was hit when the man kicked him landing in the dutchman organ room. he got up flew and struck the man hard enouph to send him flying into the water. the man was not that easy though, he burst of the malstroms hold and flew out of the water. he grabbed zinks chest and slowly started to pull zinks heart out. but zink broke off. "your powerfull boy but still a child." the man hit zink hard in the chest sending him on the pearls deck. zink stoped glowing and cryed out in pain. he then slowly got up. "the pain your fealing are broken, no shattered ribs." he grabed zinks neck and hit him repeatedly in the chest. he through zink to the ground and slamed his foot on zinks ribs. he kicked zink in the side and sent him flying to the edge of the pearl. zink grabed the rail and tryed to stand but the pain hurt to much. "leave him alone." jenna said running to hug the battered zink. "aw how sweet it seems you have fellings for the boy, o well." he grabbed jenna by the neck and held her in his grasp. zink watched in horrer when the old man punched her hard in her stomack. she started to couph some blood out. jenna is like donald, not strong or durible but a powerful mage so she couldent stand the beaten. "no stop." zink pleaded. "you'll have the pleasure of witnesing your girlfriends slow and painfull demise, hahahahahaha." the man lauphed maniicly, but then zink stood. his eyes not glowing gold but dark purple. his hair turned grey and skin turned dark blue. his clothes staed the same but spikes and claws tor through them. he charged at the surprised man. he lunged his claws at him and cut through spilling blood on the deck. "ahhhh, this isnt over, mark my words." the man disapeared and then zink looked at jenna who was nocked out. he was about to kill her but he froze. davey jones stabbed zink in his heart. and zink topled over. then zink relized that the man was after his heart, mabey for the same purpose zink needed jonses heart. but all that ended now, he hit the water and turned back to normal, he was finished he thought but fate has other plans for him.

* * *

so how was that sweet ey (i hope). but remember the last sentance and plus hes my favorit character that i made so he aint going nowere. tell me in my story whose your favorit character. o and please reveiw

**NEXT TIME:** sora kairi great to see you, get out of my town, ha you loser.

so please vote and reveiw. o and the old man is the man in kh2fm secret ending.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**TIME FOR RELAXATION NOT**

Zink whoke up he was in a strange tube, he notised that Cid was moneriting his vitles. Zink relized that his ribs were in pain and tried to ignor it. Everyone else were about there own worries and just gave Zink some space. "So hows Zink doing?" Leon asked. "The boy is fine a brken rib here and there but fine." "I thought his ribs were shatered?" Tifa said walking in the door. "Everyones a pain in my neck." Then zink relized that night fighting the Dutchman and the old man but kept it to himself.

Sora however was resting on the couch trying to heal his cuts. He saw the portal again the one that he went to in halloween town. He went in and the sand sorm picked up again. "Hearts shatered with light and dark we will fight to survive to save those who forgot the ones that fought to forget. But will we all fight with he who wields the one that was forgoten. The end is coming closer." Then sora saw the sand desipating. He saw a knight neeled on the ground. "Good to see you again..." The knight spoke. "My sone." Then Sora was thrust out of the portal again. "What the hell?" Sora pondered but then heard the voice in his head again,_ Well seems every thing is going good/Yes but im tiered so im going to rest/No you cant you should check on what world we're going to next/ok. A_fter the conversation sora went to the bridge. He saw that everyone was there exept Zink and Jenna. "Hay how are Zink and Jenna doing?" Sora asked. "Jennas still resting in her room but Zink is still in the reguvenation tube." Cid told sora. "What are there injuries?" Asked Sora again. "Jenna is just fine, she did take a beaten but other than that shes fine. Zink is in bad condition, he has deep cuts and ten fracters in his ribs, he has two fractures in his arms and third degrea burns from the thrundraga spell. But what worries me the most is what Jones did to his heart, we can fix him but he may not survive, o and dont tell Jenna." Cid explained.

Jenna woke up in a daze, she felt a bit of a stomack ake but brushed it off. 'Whait what happened to Zink?' she thought and rushed to the bridge. The bridge had a wooden platform with a glass platform in front. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Leon said sarcasticly. "Weres Zink, is he alright?" Jenna asked. "He's fine." Cid lied, "He just needs his rest. We're coming up to the next world, Twilght Town." Then Cid told everyone to head to the Gummie ship wile he stayed in orbit.

Sora, Kairi, Jenna, Riku, and Kilika landed in twilght town at the staition. "Sora, Kairi." Yelled Pence who was eating a sea salt ice cream bar. "Pence hey how you doing?" Sora said. "Good Sora, Kairi are you ok, what happened at that world or other twilight town?" Pence asked. "Well lets just go to the top of the station." Pence said as they climed to the top of the station were Ollet and Haner were at. Sora sat down and told them the whole story, from where they left and to now. "I hope that your friend Zink is ok." Ollet said. "..." "He'll be fine, I know it." Jenna said.

Meawile on the ship, Zink was resting. Zink dreamed of the old man talking to him._ "Now I will kill all your friends and there will be nothing you can do about it." The man said holding Jennas neck in one hand and Soras in the other. He then froze them with a blizzraga spell, but unlike others, black smoke rose from there frozen bodys. "Noooooo!"_ Zinks eyes shot up and he started to breath fast. "Ok boy, waky waky, dont want to sleep all day do yall?" Cid said. The only pain Zink felt was some scatches that were nearly healed. "So what did I miss?" Zink asked. "First go to your room for your new clothes." Leon said walking into the room. Zink nodded and ran out of the room. he found his room and thought that this place is better than that cramed Gummie ship. He saw some clothes on the bed, they were the exact same as Leons only they were smaller to fit Zink. "Leon shure loves these clothes I guess." Zink said out loud to himself. He got changed and head to the bridge to find Yuffie, Aerith, and Merlin there. "You better go and see how your friends are doing." Yuffie said as she pointed Zink to the Gummie ship. Zink landed and saw his friends on top of the station. Zink didnt feel like himself, he felt stronger and more powerful. He was thinking on making alittle of an entrance so he jumped on the wall and ran up it. "Boo." Zink said as they jumped back. In a reflex Jenna drew her key and hit Zink without thinking. "Ahhhhhhhhh." Zink screamed as he fell off the tower and slamed face first on the concreat. "Who was...Zink!" She jumped down and scraped zink off the pavement. "Jenna." Zink got up and heard his back crack. "Ow." He wispered and cracked his neck and back. "Ahhh." He sied and almost fliped out at Jenna. "Why did you hit me, I just healed and you..." Crack. "Ow." Everyone started cracking up and lauphed hard. "So this is Zink, my names Haner, this is Pence, and Olle..., great here come Siefer." Haner said as Siefer and his gang walked in. "Hey what are you doing in my town, and were is that Duck and Dog that were following you." "Hey what the hells the matter with you were just passing by and saying hie to our friends, you got a problem with that?" Zink started saying. "Hey lay off Siefer ya know, unless you wanna fight him ya know." Rai said. "Well bring him on." Zink said. "Ready." Fuu said. "Go ya know." Siefer hit Zink i the chest, he fell over in pain. "Stop!" Jenna said running between them. "He's in no condition to fight. His ribs just healed from being fractured in ten different places." Zink pushed her out of the way and readyed his struggle weapon. They charged and clashed. Zink felt pain in his arm but hit Siefer square in the jaw and nocked him out cold. Fuu and Rai dragged Siefer away in defeat. "Lets just get the hell out of here."

* * *

So tell me did i do better because I think I got it to make sence right and the words are spelled right plus there are capitals, so pleas reveiw and we wont have any problems. 

**NEXT TIME:** dr who, jp, the names lukiha, i lived here for ten months with eric

the next chapter will be different. i dont think the knight will be soras father in the real game but i like the idea


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**ISLA SORNA**

Everyone found themselves back on the ship known as Sherra, Zink was just resting and trying to sleep. Sora was training with kairi, Riku was talking with leon, Jenna was just trying to watch tv but kepps being inturropted by Cid who was making her help repair his personal robot that she broke. Finaly Kilika was working out at the gym. "Where coming to da next world so get yurselves in gear." Cid said on the speaker with his westurn talk. Everyone that wielded a keyblade came to the Gummie hanger. "You know i was getting used to sleeping." Zink said alittle anoyed. "You get used to it." Sora comented. "Try fighting a war for five years then tell me if you get sick of this job." Everyone gave Zink a curries look. "O yea i never finished my life story." Zink said lauphing a bit. They gat in the ship and began there way to the surface. They saw strange creatures at the bottom. "Hey, lets get a closer look." Jenna said. Riku brought the ship down to the creatures head. "Sora are you there?" Donald said on the comlink. "Yea, you guys should see this." But then the comlink broke off and the ship was shaking. "Whats going on?" Kairi said, but then the ship fell to the ground. They saw a jiant head armed to the teeth (litterly). It had a six inch teeth from what everyone saw. Then the beast fell, with a dart in its side. Jenna fainted as one man missed and hit her in the arm.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_There was a normal girl with her father and his friend._ _Her fathers name was auron. Unlike her father she was alittle weak, but she was wise for her age but still a goof. She learned how to do a thunder spell at five years old, and she was smart. Her father one day left home but never came back, she never knew her mother so she was now alone._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

Jenna woke up in Zinks arms carrieing her and running fast. He put the barrly awake Jenna on the seat of a plane. "Go, go, go." One man yelled to a black piolet. A man out on the other side of the runway yelling to stop. "Damn, you know i cant stop this plane." The black man wispered, but loud enouph to hear. In an instant the man was bitten by a big creature with a thing on its back. The plane crashed in its tail and flew out of controle to the trees. As it crashed Jenna put a very powerful Relactaga spell around everyone to save there life. "Is everyone ok?" Asked a old man that had a saffiry hat. "Fine." everyone said. "Mr Kirrby can I borrow your phone?" The black man asked. " Sure." A middle aged man known as Mr Kirrby said. "Ahhh ahhhh ah." A woman began to scream. "Amanda whats wrong." Then the front of the plane fell off, they appeared to be hie in a tree. "Thak god noone was hurt." Riku said. A jiant lizard thing came and tryed to eat the two piolets. They tryed to run to the back of the plane but the lizard thing got the black mans legs, a drop of blood hit Amandas cheek. The lizard droped the man to the ground, he tryed to crall away but the lizard stepped on him and ate his head. The beast rored like nothing of which they never heared, greater than the mightyest heartless Sora ever saw. Everyone ran to the back of the plane, the plane went backwards and fell out of the trees with everyone screaming the whole way down. The beast rolled the plane and stepped on it to get the people out. "What kind of heartless is that?" Kilika screamed as the beast dug its snout into the belly of the plane. Everyone climbed out of the plane and ran for it, they slipped into a thick jungle which the beast could not follow. They stopped runing, the elder man said, "I think we lost him." They pushed some leaves out of the way to see another dead creature. "Dont worrie its dead." Then another jiant beast that looked simulare poped its head out. "Nobody move a musle." The beast rored and everyone ran away 'Noone listens to me.' The elder man thought and ran with them. the beast chased them. The beast from before came and fought the other. One of them bit its neck and held on tight trying to throw it. The beast broke from the creatures hold nocking down a tree, the creature (t-rex creature, spinosores beast) bit the beasts side. The beast grabbed the creatures neck and snapped it in half. the beasts long arms were better than the creatures. Dr Allen grant punched Mr Kirbby, he fell againtsed a tree. "Nonono, please stop." Amanda said seperating her husband and allen. "Time you did some explaining Mr Kirrby." Mr Kirrby told them everything about what happened to his son. "But why me?" Allen asked. "He said we needed people who been on the island before." "Yes, but i didnt tell you to kidnap anyone." A man with a mustach said. "I have never been on this island before." allen said. "Sure you have you wrote that book." Mr Kirrby said. "That was isla nublor, this is isla sorna." A young man in his twentys said. "Wait there are two islands with dinosaurs on them?" The guy with the mustach said. "A what?" Zink asked. "Who are you six?" Allen asked. "We're from another world." Sora said as he explained everything. "Thats imposseble." Allen said. Sora brought out his keyblade, then allen might belive him but he needs more proof. "Dr Grant we're not leavig this island without our sun." Kirrby said. "Well you can go look for him, or you can stick with me. Either way, you probely might not get off this island alive." Allen said making it sound slow and scary. Allen walked away as Mr and Mrs Kirrby follow. "So what was that think called?" Zink asked. "The first was Tyranosoresrex, but the other...Sucaminuss...snout." the young man said. "Think bigger." Allen said. "Barinex." "Not with that fin." "Spinosoresegypticuss." Allen said walking away. They all headed away with the couple arguing with eachother. They saw a glider and tryed to find there son eric. All they found was his life vest. Amanda was terrified. They found a camra and watched what happened to eric, untill he fell off the glider. "Your son is alive trust me." Jenna and Kairi said. Allen and his partner got the glider and tryed to pull it down. A dead corps fell out and hit Amanda, she ran away screaming the whole way crying. Kirrby told Allen to come to were he was. What they saw were eggs, Rapter eggs.

* * *

ok this world will be long to do but there will be a plot twist in either chapter 11 or 12 so review and ill keep wiiting, everyones happy.

**NEXT TIME**: eric, this time there will be lukiha, you stoll rapter eggs.

man this world will be long.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**YOU STOLE RAPTOR EGGS**

Allen was looking around, he was terrified at seeing the raptor eggs. Everyone was running away so not to stick around with the dinosares. "Wheres Billy?" Allen asked, Billy stayed behinde abit but came back zipping up his bag. Sora has alittle suspicion of what Billy put in the bag. Everyone came to a base of some sorts, they went inside to find a ruin. The sun went through holes in the roof to to create a sort of heavens light shining down. They were at some kind of office with computers phones, "Wait a minute, i found a phone." (Thanks for inturopting) Kairi said. Amanda picked the phone up only to find it was dead, so they proceated in to find another phne that might work. "Does anyone have any change, I dont think it..." BANG, Billy kicked the machine and broke the glass, he took enouph treats to last them a day or two and left. Kirrby tryed t kick the glass on another machine but hurt his leg without so much of a crack. They came to what looked like a place to make something with strange domes of glass, some broke some still had the eggs in it. "So this is how they make dinosares?" Amanda said. "No, this is how you play God." Allen said. "This is scary." Kairi said next to Sora. "Dont worrie im..." Then he was interoped by a rapter about to eat Amanda. 'Why does that always happen?' sora thought to himself grabing Kairis hand and raning for it. The key wielders got seperated from the rest of the group. The raptor made strange noises, three more raptors came and chased them for the hope of a good feast. "Splid up to draw there atention away." Zink screamed, Zink went with Sora and Kilika in one direction, wile Riku Kairi and Jenna ran in another. Sora Zink and Kilika jumped down a ditch and laned in mud. The raptor would not follow cause it was to deep. Riku Kairi and Jenna climed up away from death. They all heard the scream of Udesky, by the sound of it he was a goner. Jenna and Kairi saw two boys run through to the sound of the scream. "We got to stop them." Kairi said jumping off the tree. "Kairi, Jenna help..." Jenna ran off with kairi. "They dont listen to me." Riku said to himself and ran after the girls. "Look theres allen." Jenna said pointing out at allen whose about to be attacked. The boys through some smockbombs to clear the raptors away. The boys grabed the group of four and took them to a strange overturned truck. Jenna and Kairi not being that strong fainted by the fumes.

Sora and Zink got out of the mud covered trench with Kilika behind. They thought of alot of things like there past and stuff but it didnt matter, all that mattered was finding there friends and leave this god forsaken spit of land. "Were to now?" Zink asked. "To find Riku and Kairi of course." Sora said. "Lets go that way." Kilika said. "No that way." Zink said. "We have a better chance of going east." "No west twords the shore." "East to the center of the island." "West." "East." "West." "East." "Lets go north." Sora said but they both punched him in the face, thinking that ment no. They all heard a phone ring and ran that direction. But what they saw was spinosoras trying to break down a gate. "Ok, you guys destract it and ill watch." Zink said running to the beast with the just kidding look. The spinosoras broke down the gates and chased his friends. Zink jumped on the thing head holding its nostruls sois not to fall off. "Zink!" Jenna shouted. "Get ahhh, everyone out of herererere." Zink repeated the end of the word as he was wiped around. Zink fell off as Sora and Kilika fell off. They closed the door and steped back. "Zinks gone." Kairi wispered as the key berrers began to cry. "Allen can you give that bag back." Billy said. "I got it." Allen said as he moved the bag to make it confertable on his arm. "Please its not safe." Billy wispered. Allen slowly unzipped the bag to find two raptor eggs. "Raptor eggs,...did you steel raptor eggs.

* * *

Thats shorter then i thought, but please reveiw and no flames.

**NEXT TIME:** next time i promiss you'll here lukihas name, cloud, sephiroth, AHHHHH.

cant wait can you, vote.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**ONE WINGED ANGLE**

Sora and the others had no time to cry or feel sorry but to get out of there. "Look you have to believe me, this was a stupid idea but I did it with the best intension." Billy said. "Best intentions, some of the worst things amaganable were done with the best intentions. As far as im conserened, your no better than the people that built this place." Allen said taking the eggs and about to drop them out of the window. He then withdrew. "What are you doing those things are after us cause of those." Kirrby said. "Those things know we have the eggs. If i through these away they'll still be after us." "What if they catch us with them." Sora said. "What if they catch us without them." They all headed down stares after allen told them about the boat. They came across abunch of tunnles made of fences. It was to foggy to see anything. They found a bridge, but it was unstable and could break any minuet. "go one at a time." Sora saw stepps and tryed to go another way but it broke. Kilika managed to grab him before he fell and saved his life. The piece of metal fell for ten seconds before hitting water. "Lets try my way now." Allen said. Since Kairi and Eric were the lightest they went next. Sora noticed a sixteen year old boy with them that had a keyblade. The blade was a spinosarus head with pteradactle wing as the key. It had the spinosarus fin as the handle. The bridge shook alittle than Sora looked around. "O my god." Everyone gave him a curiose look. "It's a bird cage." A strange bird walked up to Eric and Kairi. "Run!" Eric said running back to the other side of the bridge. It grabbed Kairi in one hand and Eric in the other. The mysterios boy jumped and grappled on the pteradactul. But it was the wrong one. The pteradactal dropped the kids on a piller for food for the babies. Allen saw billy buckle up the glider. "No, billy no!" Billy plumeted off the cliff and opene the shoot. Eric and Kairi got tiered and slipped. The babies started picking at them, but kairi got out her key and tried to hit the babies. She missed because she was a bad fighter, Eric kicked one off the piller and it fell down to the bottom of the abis. The babies torErics jacket off, Eric and Kairi jumped to the other piller, but the babies got them again. "Jump!" Billy screamed. They jumped and grabbed billy with one babie latched on, but it lost its grip and fell. The adults came and started to eat away at the glider. Lukiha Jumped off the pteradactal and landed on another one, he hit it hard enouph in the head to knock it out. He jumped in the air and slashed one in the neck causing it to sufficate. He fell but grabbed another one. He cut both of its wings off and fell down into the water, but being low enouph to survive the fall. Eric and Kairi let go when they were close to the water and swam for shore. Billy fell off the glider and was swormed by the pteradactuls. He told everyone to leave and go. All that was left were what the pteradactuls were eating. Everyone opened the gate and left closing it behind them. They reached the boat and pushed off the shore and out twords the river.

(This part will take place during the end of chapter 11) Zink was struggleling with the spinosarus and fell off. The spinosarus tryed to bite him but he sumoned DL and used it to stop its mouth from closing, it flung him in the air and slamed its jaws shut when he fell in. Zink pushed its jaws open with his feet on its toung and hands in between its teeth. He cut the top of its mouth with AL and jumped out. He ran away knowing that he could not win. A strange figure walked up to him with long white hair and one black angles wing. "Do you know a man named cloud?" The figure asked. "Cant say that I do." The spinosarus came and ate the man. The man efertlessly opened its jaw with one hand. He punched it in the head and it fell down, it was just knocked out though. Zink hoped that he was on his side. "Then I have no use for you." The man kicked Zink in the stomack with inhaman speed. He grabbed his face and through him across the island. Zink landed in a river alittle shoken up and got up. The man was right in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" Zink asked. "My name is Sephiroth, and if you wont tell me were cloud is then i'll kill you." "I dont know who cloud is." Sephiroth drew a long katana. It was as long as a spinosaros itself. Zink drew his keyblades and attacked Sephiroth. Sephiroth rose in the air gloing purple. "Decend heartless angle." He said and waved his arm. Purple light encircled Zink and he fell to the ground panting hard. That attack drained all his power But he was still alive. He jumped at sephiroth who tellaported away. He appeared far away. "The time of recening has come, let us begin." Sephiroth said and metiers came out of nowere, all headed for Zink. Zink was no match and fell to the ground in pain. "I see so you truly dont know were cloud is, o well best not to waist my time with you anymore." Sepiroth said as he walked away sparing Zink.

* * *

Well Sephies back, and he did a number on Zink. When Sora fought him in KH2 Sephireth was holding back, Thats why Zink got owned. 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**GUMMIE SHIP RESCUE**

Donald just arrived in Leons room to talk about the situation. "But how will we rescue them, the world is larger than anyother that we've seen?" Leon qwestioned trying to find a solution to rescue everyone. "There last transmition was on a small island on the other side of the world." Donald qwacked. "Ok, me and Yuffie will check the south side of the island, Cid and Donald will check east, and Barret and Goofie will check the west, we'll rondavu at the north side and check there as a group. Any qwestions." Barret was a big black man with a robotic right arm that can change into a machien gun. Everyone got into three different Gummie ships and left for the island. Arieth stayed to do an experiment with a specail kind of heartless. It was a neo shadow but it was covered in flames. She extractedthe heart carfully using tools that are made of the same matireal as the keyblade. She fused the heart with a body, a robotic body in order to see a reaction. The heart fused but the body disapeared and changed back into the flaming neo shadow. "Intresting." She said.

Zink layed on the rivers edge trying to rest from the battle with Sephiroth. He heard raptors circle him and hoped for the best. He closed his eyes and waited for them to kill him, but he heard a fire near by. It scared the raptors away but he was a sitting duck to the fire. But then the fire died out, he was confused but to weak to open his eyes. He then heared a boat passing by in the water but couldent move at all. "Zink!" Sora yelled and the barely conctios Zink was happy that his friends were back. "We need to get him on the boat now." riku said gently lifting zink. "These arent from anything this island has, the scrates and stuff. These are from some kind of rock and there is a mass consentration of dark energy." The expert in this kind of field, Jenna explained to them what kind of magic this was. "Listen." Kirrby said shutting down the engines. They heared the satalite phone ring, last time that happened spinosarus came. Jenna just finished healing Zink and he stood up getting out his keys. The ship slowly passed a line of trees and what they saw was a big pile of spinosaros crap. "Get it before it stops ringing." Grant said, as everyone jumped in and looked through it. "Look out!" Eric yelled as a t-rex with a horn on its nose came. It sniffed them but walked away becaus of the smell. They just went back to the boat and turned the phone off. "look." Eric yelled pionting at a bunch of fish that swam away. Zink out of the corner of his eye saw some kind of fin go under the water. "Whats wrong?" Jenna asked. Allen was on the phone trying to get in contact with someone. Zink knew all to well what was happening. The boat bumped and the spinosarus came outof the water. The key bearrers jumped in the water exept for zink who went in a cage with Allen. The phone was sliding arond but Zink used his keyblade to get the phone, and handed it to Allen. The spinosarus through the cage in the water and everyone sank to the bottom. Everyone got out of the cage and swam to the shore. Kirrby and Zink got on top of a crane to distract the lizards attention. Allen shot a flare gun, that hit the spinosarus and fell into the water, lighting the gasiline that spilled into the water. The flames injured the spinosarus with Zink and Kirrby falling off the crane and landing in the fire but the fire died out were they were. Zink swam to one side of the river wile Kirrby another. The two seprate groups were on different sides of the river and left. Lukiha was with the key wielders howerver and they walked away from eachother. Spinosarus came again to were they were. "Not again!" Zink yelled, as everyone drew there keys. Then a bike came, it had two compartments that opened up for four large swords on each side. The man got two swords out jumped and sliced off the monsters head. He then got on the bike and went away. "Wait, was that cloud?" Sora said, it al happened so fast he couldent even see the mans face. "Sora, Zink, Kairi, anybody!" They all heared someone yell and saw the whole gange from sherra. "Leon, lets get out of here!" Sora yelled as they borded the ship. They saw helicopters leaving the island. Through the window everyone could makeout Allen, and even Billy whoed been rescued. Jenna put her head back to relax.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jenna grew up in an orphanage. She dreamed of one day becoming a great sorceress to bring redemtion to her family name. She tought herself how to fight and use powerfull spells, She trained very hard in order to go to the olimpuss colloseum. "Taka, can you help me with my homework?" Jenna said, she was now twelve years old and knew stage to spells. She only had one friend because she wasnt very populer. "Sure." Taka said. They relaxed trying to solve the eqwations. She lived this way for the next two years. On her fourteenth birthday there was talk of war coming there way. Jennas home town was ingulphed in flames, she saw a man in black armer talking to an old man on the comlink. "Sir, The girl has not been found yet, but compared to the boy Kilikas village this place was easy." the black knight said. "Yes but this sand empier here is hard, but are still no match. I found this boy, he is very powerful with inner light." "Could he be the one?" The knight said. "I believe so, but it all depends, it depends wether or not he'll give into the darkness." Jenna closed her eyes and a bright circle of light souronded her and took her away._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

so good right. there will be info on the next chapter about the knights but that isint in my prediction either but i like the idea

NEXT TIME: Bells of..., Master, Everything is topsy turvy, Axle!.

I am answering a reqwest about axle (We saw parts of him in this chapter).


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME**

Everyone was coming to the Gummie hanger in order to get to the next world, Sora was acting ruder however, he was a big shot now and a loner. "So what world is this?" Kairi asked Sora. "How am I soposed to know." Sora said rudely. Everyone just borded the ship and left.

The world was impressive for the many towns littered the surrface. They went to a rather odd town that said 'Paris' on a sign. "This is a strange place." Zink said. "Wow look at that building." Jenna said. "Lets go in." Kairi comented. The building they saw was a tall. It looked like a block of some sorts with two towers, it was abondent in all kinds of decerations such as gargoyals and angles. The key barrers went in to look around, there was a priect praying at an alter. "Hello there, come to pray at the church have you?" The priect said. "No, in fact were are we?" Sora said. "Strange qwestion, but your in paris 'city of love'. This here is the church, people far and wide come to this marvle to pray to God." The priest explained. "Whose God?" Sora asked. Everyone in the cidedel gasped and a man that was in his fourties, he was tall and had a wiered hat. "Father please allow me to take these havens to the dungan." The man reqwested. "Now, now frolo, why would you want to do that?" "They are clearly outsiders, witches by the looks of it." Frolo said. "Hey we're just passing through and dont want trouble." Lukiha said. "Enouph Frolo, do you truly believe that these kids are evil demons. They probably werent taught about God, it is not a crime but a missunderstanding." The priect said. "B-but..I..." Frolo walked away in anger. "Please forgive him, he wants what is best for paris, and had a rouph child hood." "It's ok, we understand perfectly." Kairi said with a smile. "So..whose God?" Sora asked. "God is the being that created everything. He new your name long before you were born and has infanent power." The preict said. "Wow, hate to see him turn into a heartless." The priect was confused by what Sora said. Sora explained all about the heartless. "Well God would never turn into one of them, to be honest he created the light and darkness. He has done things that no other man has done or ever will againtsed him." "Wait but who created him?" Zink asked. "No one, God was always there. If your going to ask how, well im the wrong person to ask, because I dont know." "Well thanks but we better go now." Sora said. They left but Zink wanted to see the top of the church. "So be it but dont be suprised what you see up there. O and if you see Frolo, clame sanctuary." The priest said. So they walked to the top of the building to the bell tower to be exact. What they saw was a man with a realy big hunch on his back. He was with a girl with realy tanned skin and a collorful aray of cloths. The man with the hunch took her to the bottom by climbing down from the sides

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_An ordenary day in a beutiful village. A ten year old boy was talking to his six year old sister. "Big brother, when will father make it back from the war?" The girl said. "I dont know Senata." The war has been going on for three months. The villiges finest were sent to fight back. There was a man in black armer that led the charge and tried to take the village. "Kilika!" A boy with slightly raged clothes came to talk. "Marxie, hey how you doin ey?" Kilika said. He lived a good four years before the war actuly came to him. "Senata!" Kilika said as the soliders took away his sister. He fought for three days constantly trying to save his sister. He came into a meeting with the man in black and three holigrams around him. "I say that we despose of the boy before he defeats xemnas."  
a man said, he wore black armer but it was blue (Dark rikus armer without the heartless simble). "be calm canaca, this boy may prove valuble to us, in time." The old man said. "But what about yen sid, he has been a pain in our side for one thousand years." A femal in the same black armer said, but out lines of the armer was silver. "Yen sid lives in a world were all logic is useless, he is there to hide, not fight, fornow." The man in redish black armer said. "Kill the girl." The old man said changing the subject._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kilika woke up from the daze and was the first to leave the cathiedral. "Wait were are you going?" Jenna asked. "To rest." Kilika said. Kilika forgot all about his past, just as jenna and zink. All he remembered before was his sisters death. "Get out!" The hunchback yelled. "Sanctuwary, sanctuwary!" He seemed to care about that woman. "Ok, we're leaving." Sora said trieing to avoid a fight. Everyone left because of the hunchbacks anger and devosion to protect that woman. "So were should we go?" Riku asked. "Lets go to the local inn." Lukiha said. "Ok, but were?" Zink asked as Jenna pointed at a sign that said 'Inn'. "Can we please have a room here?" Kairi said sweetly and handed the woman a gold bar that she 'found'. They all went to there rooms and fell asleep. Kilika was lost in his thoughts about that flashback that he had. 'Best left for another time.' He thought. There was a large bang at the door. "Open up." A familyer voice that the keybladers knew was Frolo. They walked in to be met with an army of soliders. "We just didnt know who God was, is that really that bad?" Sora asked. "No, as much as I'd like to through you in a box and though the key away that is not why im here. Have you seen this jipsy witch Esmerelda?" Frolo said handing them a picter of the dark skinned woman the hunchback rescued. They shook there heads. "I'm placing you all under house arrest." He said locking the door. "If all is good then you have nothing to fear, burn it." He said to a solider. Zink heared and told everyone that they have to get out of there. Jenna cast a blizzraga spell at the wall freezing it, and hitting it with her keyblade to shatter it. "As I thought, you are witches. Kill them." He said to his troops that aimed arrose at them. "Bring it on, I'd like a good fight every now and then." Sora said in a cocky attitude, he never had that attitude when fighting before. _Now attack the guard on your right. _The voice in soras head said. Sora did just that and hit the guy to the right, he reared and hit the guy on the left. Sora had a satticfied look on his face, but it was the look of a killer, striking fear in both the enemys and his friends faces. "Lets go claim that sanctuary thing at the bell tower." Lukiha rememered as they ran in that direction. Soras face reterened to normal and his personality was normal. They all came to notre dame and claimed sanctuary. "I guess we should stay here for a bit to get things settled." Zink said, everyone nodded. they all headed to the bell tower. "This is Fibus, he helped save some inosent people from Frolo." A womans voice was heared in the bell tower. "Uh, excuse me." Kilika said. "Can we have a place to stay?" The hunchback let them in, he was surprised for some reason. "My name is Kwasymotto. (Man thats a hard name to spell) You are welcom to stay as long as you want." "Thank." Kairi and Jenna said. The woman left giving a wovan ban to kwasy. "O no." Kwasy said. "My master is coming, quick hide." And with that everyone went to randem places to hide. Frolo asked if Kwasy knew Sora, but he denied it. 'what does he want with me?' Sora questened himself. Mabey hes with the new league of villans? Or maby someone else is chasing him. Either way his madness had to be stoped. Frolo threw a fit after learning that the woman escaped, thanks to Kwasy. He walked away saying he'll attack with a thousand men, into this court of miricals. There was a bitter fight between Kwasy and Fiebus but Fiebus won. "She gave me this." "Yes, uh what is it?" Feibus asked. Kwasy muttered something. "It's a map." "What how can it be a map?" Bla bla bla there going to argue and take a deep breath like in the movie, bla bla bla (Sarcastic voice). "Ok it's a map." Kwasy won that argue. They headed to some kind of grave yard. They went in but Fiebus was cautios. "I don't get it we should have ran into a trap or an ambush." Then the fire died out and theres an ambush, just like Fiebus jinked. "Welcom to the court of miricals were the blind can see, and the deaph can hear, but the dead don't talk, so your going to hang." A fool said as the people tied and gaged them, puting ropes around there necks. "We find you totaly inocent, which is the worst crime of all, SO YOUR GOING TO HANG." everyone shouted like it was a party. "STOP! These our our friends." Esmerelda said. "Why didnt they just say so?" "We did say so you s..." Zink was interroped when fiebus said, "Frolos coming and hes bringing one thousand men. so lets get out of here." "Leaving so soon." Frolo said as his army came and captured everyone. They were tricked, a cruell game played by Frolo. They were taken to the street in front of notre dame. Kwasy and Zink were chaned on the bell tower force to watch there friends suffur. "How could I have let this happen." "Its not your falt Kwasy." A old femail gargoyal said hopping to them, Zink muttered that there was a talking thing in front of him. "Its all our falts." Zink said. A muscular gargoyal came, "Well theres still a way to save them..." "Just leave me alone." Kwasy said. a fat one just got on the side and turned to stone. "Yea well it's ok to give up." the fat one said. "after all we're only made of stone." the musculare one said. "We just thought you were made of something stronger." The old one said. Zinks eyes began glowing pure white. Kwasy strugled to break the chanes. They saw Esmerelda about to be burned to the stake. They broke from the cains, Zink jumped down landing infront of Frolo. Kwasy used a rope to get down to Esmerelda, He climed the tower and screamed, "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!!!" He was loud and demanding. Frolo snapped his fingures and Heartless came. "You dirty cowered." Zink said, with the inside of his mouth glowing white. He attacked and destroyed all the heartless in one strike. A knight appeared in front of him. Zink attacked, he and the knight were in lock trying to push eachother back. The knight wore black tight armer, outlines of the outfit were collored blue. The knight appeared behinde Zink with amazing speed. Zink turned and slashed at the knight only to meet his key. He hit the knight in the head with his other key and hit him in the back to send him flying in the air. Lava pored from notre dame, so Zink jumped to the hiest tower, only to be met with the knight. He cast a very powerful thundraga spell but the knight did a back flip and landed on a gargoyal statue. Every inch of zink began to glow now, 'but why? Why am I this powerfull?' Zink thought, but he jumped and attacked the knight. There blades clashed together, the earth litterly shook under the intense power. Zinks keyblade DK started to crack, it then shattered in two pieces. If it weren't for AL then Zink would have gotten killed. Zinks broken key disapeared and he began to grow weak. The knight jumped back and pushed the very tiered Zink off the building. A dark portal came and carried Zink away.

* * *

Well next time i'll explain why Zink transformes from time to time and were he went.

**NEXT TIME:** deliver us, to the future, my name is docter Emit Brown, plagues.

No its not back to the futur but doc places a role. Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**DELIVER US**

_In a strange dessert covered in stange rock formations, a meeting is taking place. "So, do we have any more use for Sora?" One knight asked. "I do not belive so, but he was born in his sleep, or rather he was born a keyberrer in his sleep." The old man said. "We have use for only Zink, Jenna, Kilika, Lukiha, and Ane,...send the xeno predator to elimenate Sora, Riku, and Kairi." "But...were is Zink?" The other asked. "I believe he's with imotep, about 3000 years in the future. I'll send the xeno predator to exterminate dr. Emit Brown, That should stop the creation of his time machine." The old man said. "But when I was fighting Zink he glowed white, plus his keyblade shattered, the forces created by the two of us clashing was to much, it cracked my keyblade." The blue knight said. "Well you are rather...'weak'." The silver night said in a girls voice. "Enouph, bring the xeno predator." With that a tall muscular man came in, he had grey skin and armer on his soulders chest shins and for arms. He had a canon on his shoulder and skulls all over him. The scary thing is the metal helmet he had on, and the dred lock hair going down to his back._

* * *

Sora woke up in bed on sherra. What sora remembered was a rock falling on his head. "Repot to your stations." Cid said on the mic, but there was another voice. "Ohhhhhhhhh, myyyyy vooooooiiiicccceeee iiiiiissssss aaaalllll eeeeeccccoooowwwwwyyyyy, ccccccaaaaannnnn yyyyooooouuuuu hhhhheeeeaaaarrrr mmmmmeeee?" The voice sounded like a kid at Soras age. Sora went to the bridge to hear the report. "Ok as you all know, Zink has disapeared. But are specilouse docter Emit Brown, is on the job." "Wait mabey Sora should meet his army." Sora jumped when mickey said that. Mickey told him he found an army of keyblade wielders, and Sora was to be third in comand. "Getting back to the Zink ishue." Emit said. "First call me Doc, and now to work. I've learned that Zink has been transported to the future, 3000 years to be exact. I have a time machine that was modefied, it is a galoryin, a famouse car on my world. You can not use my train time machine because it isnt working (Yes this takes place after Back To The Future, part III). My newly made galorien, a four seated car (I got that from the ride in oralando), is courently lost on a world after a failed experement. So you'll need to go there and get it." "Shut up old man we're coming up to the world now." Cid said as they argued whose older. "Just get in the damn ship and go." And with that they left. 

They landed in a small little village. "Um can you help?" Sora asked a very tanned woman, she wore a blue dress, golden rings around her arm, she had long black hair. "Well you'll have to ask my father, Jeffro." "Hay can you help me get this lamb?" A man in a red coat, black beared, and a stick in his hands asked. "Sure, Kairi you and the others meet this Jeffro and i'll help him out." Sora said as he walked into a small cave. They saw a blue glow in one end. "Lets check it out." The man said. "Oh, by the way, my name is mosses." "Im Sora." What they saw was a bush that was on fire. The fire was blue and there was no heat coming from it. "Mosses." A voice wispered in a low voice. It got louder and louder till it made sentances. "Here I am." Mosses said. "Take the sandles from your feet, for the place of which you stand is holy ground, and take you shoes off to Sora." They were shocked. "Who are you?" "I am that I am." "I dont under stand." Mosses said. "I am the god of your ansesters, Abreham, Isec, and Jakobe." Mosses droped his staff and threw his sandles away. Sora did the same with his shoes. "What do you want from us?" Sora asked. "I have seen the opression of my people in Egypt," the fire began to glow red. "And have heared there cry." "Stop it leave that man alone." A playback from Mosseses youth and the sound of a wip hiting someone as he screamed in paine. "So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery. And bring them to a good land, a land flowing with milk and honey. And so onto pharro, I shall send you." Mosses almost jumped. "Me who am I to lead these people, they wont believe me, they wont even listen." "I shall teach you what to say." He heared a voice saying to let his people go, it was Mosses voice. "But I was there enemy, I was the prince of Egypt the son of the man that slottered there children. Y-you've chosen the wrong messanger, H-how can I even speak to these people?" The fire grew and glowed white, The voice almost screamed. "Who made mans mouth, Who made the deaf, the seeing, the hearing, or the blind. Tis not I, now go!!!" the fire dimmed and a fog or glow lifted Sora and Mosses up. "Oh Mosses, I shall be with you when you go to the king of Egypt, But Pharro will not listen, so i will strech out my hand, and smite Egypt with all my wonders. Take the staff in your hand mosses, with it you shall do my wonders. I shall be with you mosses Mosses, Mosses." His voice started to disapate. "And you sora, shall do the same." Sora noticed that the bush was now alive and filled with leaves. They rushed to tell there friends. Sora ran into Kilika, Kairi, Jenna, and Lukiha. "Guess what, there was this bush and dis guy he came and said take off your sandles and then to save slaves, then do his wonders, and he will be with us, isant that cool!" Sora said breaking the recorde for the fastes talker in the world. "So thats your excuse for losing your big shoes?" Kilika said, everyone lauphed. "But that God guy from paris, I met him, he was a burning bush and he could talk and..." Sora was interopted when Kairi hit him on the head. "Your dreaming again, arent you." "Remember what happened last time, I'll give you a hint. 'This huge thing swallowed me up'." Kairi lauphed nervesly. "Well anyway I found the galorian and we can go now." Jenna said. "We can't, first we must help Mosses." Sora said. "Sora we don't have time what about Zink?" Jenna said. "Lets go there and if you don't like it there then tell me." Everyone nodded, and so they left. Apon arrival, the sight they saw was horrific. There were people working hard, but they were being wiped constantly, there were all kinds of scares on there backs. "So what are we doing?" Kairi asked. "Look around, these are my people, forced into slavery, so God told me what I must do, I must free my people from slavery." "So thats why i'm here, to help Mosses." Apon arriving they saw a very riged man, he was on what looked like a throne. "Mosses?" The man wispered. "Ramaces?" Mosses wispered as they walked tword eachother. "Mosses!" Ramaces screamed as he bear hugged Mosses. "I thought you were dead." Sora saw a tear fall down Ramaces face. After the little reunion, Mosses showed the power of God by turning his staff into a king cobra. Ramaces ordered his priects to do the same, so they did. After Mosses staff ate the others Ramaces asked Mosses to follow him. "So, how do we do this, he has an army at his desposal?" Kairi asked. Sora just smiled. Then the doors opened. "I do not know this god, niether will I let your people go." "Ramaces..." Mosses was interopted when ramaces yelled, "I will not be the weak link! Tell your people as of today there work load has dobald thanks to your God, or is it thanks to you." They left, then a mud ball hit Mosses, he then fell in a ditch. "So Mosses, how does it feel when you get struck to the ground?" A man asked, he looked very simulare to Mosses. "I didn't mean to cause you more harm, i'm just trying to do what God told me." "God, since when did God start caring about us, infact Mosses when did you start caring about slave, is it when you found out you were one of us?" "Don't listen to him." Mosses wife said. "No, hes right, I did not see it because I did not wish to see." "Erin, you shame yourself." A woman came and neeled next to Mosses. "Mosses, I have been a slave all my life, and God has not answered my prears untill now. God will not abandon you, so dont you abandan us." Mosses saw Rameces boat and ran over, everyone followed. "Rameces, let my people go." Rameces just looked away. "You can not keep ignoring us." Rameces sent his guards to bring him over, but Mosses walked in, put his staff in the water and thus it turned to... "Blood." Kairi wispered in a duscusted tone. The soliders panicked and ran away. The pharros priects did the same thing. "Abandon this futile mission Mosses." "Mosses we can't do this the priects did the same thing, pharro still have the power over our lives." Erin said. "Yes Erin thats true, pharro has the power, he can take your food water, he can take your sons and daughters, with one word, pharro can take away your very lives. But there is one thing he can not take away from you, your faith. Be paicent, for we will see gods wonders." The next few day were terrible. Bugs were everywere, food grew short and worse of all, fire rained from the heavens, hitting everything exept Mosses and the slaves. Mosses came back. "God came to me, saying, take a lamb. And with its blood, mark every door. for I wil strech out my hand, and smite all the first born. But if I see the blood opon your door, I will leave and the plague shall not enter." They closed the windows and prepared for the worst. "You know, I just happen to be the onlyone born so uh, geez." Sora said. "It's Ok Sora." Mosses ashured. The last thing Sora remembered that night was the wind howlin and a terrible blue-white glow. He heared thousands take there last breath. Mosses left to meet Rameces. He came back with teares going down his face in rivers. Everyone left the kingdom of Egypt to the new land. some of the guards droped there weapons and came. They reached a large sea. Rameces came with an army to kill everyone. A pillar of fire blocked there path. Mosses raised his staff and struck the water, the water split giving a path for them to go through. With some hesitation, the hebriew slave went through. They almost got to the end but the piller died out and the army came to get them. "Kill them, kill them all!" Sora heared Rameces yell. "The soliders, they're coming!" Mosses yelled, as the whole population of freed slaves panicked and ran away. The waves colapsed and killed all the soliders. Mosses, caring a small child in his hands muttered, "Good bye brother." His face was streaming with tears, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Lukiha, Kilika, and Jenna confered him. "You did the right thing." Riku said. "Yea, we all might be dead if not for you." Lukiha said. They reached the camp and settled down for a bit. The priect Jeffro said, "Why dont you stay for a selebration." "sorry, but we must go save my friend." Sora said. "Will we ever see you again?" Isabora asked. "I garenty it." Kairi said. They brought the time machine back to Sherra.

"Well I must admit, you did well." Doc said. "But Yen sid wishes to see you." Mickey interropted. There was a strange portal that apeared in the room. Sora and the gang went in. "Ah, good to see you again sora." Yen sid said. "So were are we?" Sora asked. "You are in a demention were all logic is ceaced. This is were I can hide for the time being. I must talk to you about Zink. Have you noticed he transformed from time to time?" Sora and others nodded. "He has a strange power in him that has never been seen before. When he is angry, darkness takes over. When he has the detirmenation to save others, light takes over. And when he has both, the darkness and light fuse together, making the ultimate worrier. It is known as super, the gold color is not simular to master form that you wield, but ten thousand times more powerful." Sora was horrified what would happen if he gave into the darkness. "One more thing. He is among many that poses the sme power but never used it, that is why he's the first. All these people have the darkness and light sleeping inside them, the forces created are to much for the heart so it shatters into thousands of peices. Zinks heart is destroyed but he still is powerful and caring. Zink has lived through a rouph and painful life. If you recall, he needed davy jonses heart so he could restore his world. the world was taken not by the heartless but the Sarliss, when they take a world there is nothing left. They are strong to. In comparesson, that would be like a new born baby fighting Xemnas." The world disapated and they were flung out of the portal. "Why does that always happen?" Kairi said as she got up. "Well lets go save Zink." Sora said.

Else were in the worlds, the terrible predator was hunting for sora. It found Soras foot prints everywere. Ten raptors snuck up on it and was about to attack. It disapeared and killed all the dinosarus.

* * *

Well there you have it, Chapter 15 was long ey but worth it. Review.

**NEXT TIME: **I hate mummies, yatoway, Zink!!!.

Just let your amaginations run wild. The sarliss means knights in aribic. It helps to have the inernet. The reason was because my ansestors thousands of years ago were aribic. Review.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**EGYPT**

_"All present for the meeting?" The old man asked. "Correct sir." One Sarliss said. "Tell me why Riku, with the asistance of darkness can creat my armer?" "Well Canaca, I belive Riku has your power of darkness, so that means he can do the stuff you do. He could even wield your keyblade." The old man exclaimed. "That's it, I want my army to strike now." The female sarliss said. "Please you barly got an army." Canaca said. "So what about Zink and his friends, why are they important?" The red sarliss asked. "Because like us there hearts are shattered, and they wield a power greater then any foe weive faced before, but remmber there still children."_

* * *

"Roger, going in for landing, boom boom boom bang, Ahhh we're hit, need assistance." A voice was heared on the speaker. "Will you get off of that!" Cid said on the speaker. There was alittle rumble going on but all is fine-ish. Ignoring that the team then went off. "Time circets on." Doc said. "Ok, this tells you when your going, this one tells you when you are, and this one tells you when you've been." "Wait how do we fit?" Kilika asked. "Simple, i've made this compartment so you can fit." The compartment was small and looked unconfertable. They went in and prepared to go. Sora drove it down the course, it reached 88 miles in hour and in an instant flash they were in space. "I think he forgot to tell us that we should've done this on a world." Sora said. "Just hit the fly button." Kairi said. Sora hit it and the machine changed abit and they went flying. "Hey lets go to Egypt again." Riku said. They all wondered how everything would change in 3000 years. They were coming up to it and saw no change from orbital view. They arrived in a camp with hundreds of people waring strange clothes. There were people that wore normal clothes. One a woman with long black hair. The other is a man with blond hair and loaded to the gills with guns. "Who are you?" A man with strange markings on his face said. "Uh, I'm Sora, and these are my friends." he said. "Good the more help the better." the blonde haired man said. "Have you seen a kid, about yae heigh and named alex, or a wiered guy that can't speak english?" "No, but have you seen a kid about this tall and has a leather jacket? Or a key sword that looks alittle like this?" Jenna said drawing her respected weapon. "Well a boy, no but a girl yes." The man with tatoos said. He told a thirteen year old girl to come out, then she drew here keyblade. "Wow, another key berrer?" Lukiha said. "We need her help for a war is aproching, and all who carry that weapon has to come." Riku said. "So can you help us fight our war? and by the way, my name is Ane." She said. They nodded and went with the guy with tattos. "We have to rescue my friends son and destroy the creature?" They nodded and went to a place to get a so called 'magic carpet'. "Stay here." The man said. After alttle rumbeling they got on a hot air ballon and went away. "Why cant you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" The man said. After going to afew locations they discovered that they had to find the kid at a strange temple in the middle of the forist. "Guys, do walls of water with a face on it happen often?" Lukiha asked. Bam, They were hit and went hurtleing down to the ground. "Ahh, that really hurt." Kairi complained. "Well lets go." Sora said as they went into the jungle. "Man, I love to know how they do that." Jonathen said looking at a shrunken head, everyone looked at him in a wiered way. "Just couries." He said. Then there were a bunch of little things that started to attack them. "Run!" Sora said. They were running fighting imotep and trying to stay alive. "Help!" Jenna panicked as one jumped at her. Slice. In front of her was its severed head. But next to her was Zink. "Zink!" She screamed running over to hug him. Zink had cuts all over him. He had a stream of blood runing down the side of his mouth, and above all that, his clothes were torn to shreads. He was alive and that was all that mattered. They headed off to the temple with Zink back in the gang easely slashing things away. "Wait my friends, you must come with us to the war, this is there story now." The man said. everyone nodded and left. "Hey Zink are you Ok?" Sora asked. "Never better my friend." Sora could'nt shakoff the felling that something was up with Zink. Sora always felt a strange power coming from Zink, but there was nothing now. Sora shook it off and left with the others to go to war. They reached the battle ground with an army behind them. "Sora, we found the Zink friend of yours." A solider said. "But wait... we found Zink." The exactly same lokking Zink came out of the crowed. "Sora i' the real Zink. He's an imposter." After a little bitter fight between the Zinks, Sora stopped them. "Ok, I will ask qwestions only the real Zink knows. First, how was Zinks mother like?" "Abusive." Both said. "Second, why does Zink were the same outfit as leon?" Sora asked. "I got stabbed in the heart." They said in unision again. "Does Zink like me?" Jenna asked. "Well... uh... yes." They said in unision again. "Finally, what is Zinks favorit song?" "In the end." They said in unision again. "Oh the hell with this." Zink said disapearing. He crumbled to dust and was gone. Zink was relived. "There here!" A solider said. "Get ready." Zink wispered. The army was a bunch of human dog things. They drew there weapons and prepared to fight. The two armys hit eachother. Sora was having dificulty with the fight, having never killed something that was allready dead. He slashed ones head, somersulted and cut one clean in half. He transformed into valor form aand was beating most in his path. Kairi was doing bad, she hit ones neck but did'nt even hurt it. she kept hitting it in the head allot, but nothing. Zink came to the rescue and sliced its head off. He cast fira at some, jumped and threw his key, killing hundreds. He threw his key to Kilika, using two keys he cut through ten in five slices. He threw the key back to Zink, he cut seven more down, and cast thundra at some of them. Riku was faring well, using the limit with Sora Cutting nearly the whole army. Lukiha wielded his respectful weapons well. He cut them all up and cast Thundraga killing allot of them. All of them were dead. Everyone started to cheer. Sora ran to the top of a hill. Everyone followed. There were more streching as far as the eye can see. "Helasuphut." The mejie said.

At the temple, imotep got the spear of osiris. Imotep said something in arabic and threw the spear. Insted of hitting the scorpian king, it hit thin air. The spear had grean goo on the back. There was a loud roar, but Rick got the spear out and stabbed the scorpian king in the stomack. "Go to hell and take your friends with you!!!" Rick yelled as the king turned to dust.

The army clashed but at that insteant it was gone. Everyone cheered. "Well now that that's over lets go home." Zink said. they followed the mejie to the ballon. "Surasavanyyeahe." The mejie said. "What does that mean?" Kairi asked. "Good bye to you brother." He replied.

A hand clawed out of the sand. It saw its prey and stowed away on the galorian.

* * *

Well sorry for the delay, been busy. I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others but nextime prey vs predator.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**PREDATOR VS PREY**

After returning to sherra, Zink went back in the rejuvenation tube to heal. "Sora!" Doc yelled. "We got problems, some kind of invisable thing stole my train and followed you to the exact time and place." "Why?" Sora said. Doc didn't answer. "Hows Zink doing?" Jenna asked leon. "He took a real beating, he will survive but he aint doing all that good. By the way tell Sora we have a surprise." Jenna nodded and went to find Sora. "Hey, whats the surprise?" Sora was shocked to find Axle was standing right in front of him. "A...A...A...Axle?" Sora said in disbelief. "Yea you do got the name memorized. Heres what happened, they found my heartless and relised the heart. turning me human. But i'm more powerfull than my nobody." He had Black pants and a white shirt, with a black cloth jacket. His hair was in a ponytail. Back at the rejuvenation tube, Zink finished getting healed. He put on new clothes. Black jeans, with a x cross belt, black shoes, a white short sleve shirt under a long sleved leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. He also had a belt around his neck. He ran down to the training center to get some work in. He saw about three hundred people with strange armer. "These are amazing soliders that I found in a world called sparta." Axle said. "They have a code, never retrite, never surrender, plus they trained since they were able to walk so there great." "I bet." Zink said. Zink desited to train with the leader, or the tuffist guy to find out if these guys are that good. A man named Leonides, decided to fight. They were given wooden swords, and some armer. "Good luck." Leonides said. "Don't need it." The now cocky Zink said. Leonides charged and grabbed Zinks arm. He flipped Zink and pile drived his foot into his chest. Zink got up and tried to cut his head. Leonides raised his shield and punched Zink hard enouph to nock him out. "Man, I guess he wasn't ready for that." Axle said. Jenna was training with the spartins too, trying to learn all she could from them. "Geez, I guess these guys are that strong, even for all of us." Jenna said. Sora was relaxing and trying to sleep. "Sora!" Leon yelled. "What!?" Sora yelled. "Come here!" Sora followed Leons voice to the medicle room. There were two people there. One a relitivly tall woman in purple armer with a helmet next to her, it has horns pointing downword. The other was... "Roxas?" Sora wispered. The boy was as tall as Sora but looked somehow older than the Roxas he knows. "Well let me explain. See these are the people that Yen sid said had there hearts broken. We learned that there armer was made out of the same stuff as the keyblade, so it's indestructable." "But wait, Zinks keyblade broke when he fought the knight, I mean sarless, right?" Sora qwestioned. "Well in that case... I guess you have a point. But still were is the other?" "...?" Sora was just silent and confused. "I mean the other knight." Leon said as Sora had the 'oh' look on his face. "But what was there story?" A portal appeared infront of Sora, Sora knew Yen sid wanted to talk. He proceated threw, Yen sid was in his chair. "Aw Sora, good to see you again." "You to." Sora replied. "I must speak about the enemys and allies. The sarliss are knowen as the forrgoten. The forrgoten as there name suggests, have been forgoten from both light and dark. When a keyberrer has unnatural power within them there hearts shatter, though the light and dark forgot them, they can still use the powers. You can not defeat this new enemy by yourself, but make shure that Zink does not get captured, or it will mean the end of us all. There hiding place is at the forgoten world, It is next to your island." "What? B-but how?" Sora qwestioned. Sora, these knights that are on your side are forgotens to, but work with the light. Your father is infact Xehanort." Soras eyes went wide, he had a very diffecult time breathing. "At least half of Xehanort. He sacreficed his own life for you and the world. He is coming back though, he is a very personal friend. He is a chaser, the kings ancestores bounty hunters. He was in a state of suspended animation, You were soposed to be borned onethousand years ago, but this event stoped your birth for alittle wile. Think about the term birth by sleep." Sora thought but had no idea what it ment. "It means a keyberrer is born in his sleep, you went to the world of awakening, the test and examenation of the keyberrer, so you passed and got a keyblade." Sora was struck by the sudden flow of information. "The enemy you will soon fight is a master of the keyblade that can attack with thousands of keyblades with the flick of his wrist." Sora knew that was bad, how would he win. "Good bey, and good luck Sora." Yen sid said as he flung Sora out of the portal.

As Sora looked around, he saw that there was alot of destroyed stuff all around, like there was some kind of war. Slice. Sora backflipped away from an invisable blade. It left a bad cut going from his left forhead, crossing over his left eye and ending at his right cheek. The pipe next to the creature broke and water pored out of the pipe hitting the predator, making its camofloge dissapear. Sora hit it in its side but it did'nt even flinch. There was no mark, not even a dent. The creature had wrist blades on its arm which it used to get Sora. Sora luckely dodged but it shot a net out of its left wrist. Sora got caught in it and it began to close and cutting him. Sora broke out of it and attacked. The predator saw that there was a kind of evil in Soras eyes. Sora changed and attacked with his dark side form. He attacked with his claws, managing to make a huge cut on its chest. "Sora!" Kairi yelled. She saw him in his dark form. Slice. The predator was cut in half. Standing there was a man with a large sword. Sora just fainted. The predator took of its mask. What they saw was a terible creature with fingers coming out of its mishapen mouth. "Cloud!" Leon yelled. Beep Is all they heared as the predator was prepared to blow everything up. Zink casted a very powerful spell at the creature completly desroying it and the bomb. "Leon, it's time for the war to begin. Go to these qwordinits." Zink said handing Leon a piece of paper. "Time to face the man that ruined my life."

* * *

Ok, the next chapter will be called 'the keyblade war pt 1' so stay in touch. By the way, if you can read and listen to music at the same time then put good music on wile reading the war. tried it once and it made it feel like a movie, but thats my opinion.

**NEXT TIME: **Zink is..., There he is, Time to fight.

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**KEYBLADE WAR PART 1**

The sharra landed on a strange world, there was strange rock formations everywere. "Hey, it looks like the knights are wakeing up." Axle said. "Lets check it out." Axle said again turning around axedently punching leon (Yea, I got that from advent child). They headed off and found two people getting out of bed (Ok, the guys name is ven but numora said that it's his nicname and his real name is in one of the kh2 trailers but no luck). "Were are we?" The blue haired girl said. "Well, your in the sherra, about a malenia since you went to sleep, and the keyblade war is starting again." Leon said. A pipe suddenly fell on his head. "Sorry." Axle said. "You id..." Leon fainted. "Uh... o...k...weired." The male knight said. "Wait weres terra?" The female knight said. "..." Was her only reply. "Well, no need wining over spilled milk I do say." Merlin said. "Well, anyway, we have a war to fight here so dont get all flashy, or whatever." Lukiha said. "Now to talk about the war, I'll have the sherra in orbit to act like a satilite, then we can counter the enemys patrol unit an..." "Well, they all ready know we're here." Axle interopted Zink. "Ok... then... we'll attack there army when they advance, get to your stations, we have one week to build a strong fortress, and armer. You two will give us instructions to build the armer you have." The knights nodded.

ONE WEEK LATER

On the horizen opon the forgoten world, two armys aproch eachother. One has black armer and the other has a bronze sort of color, reflecting in the sunlight. The leader of the charge is non other than Zink (Everyone else is at base for back up). Ading Zink is tenthousand key berrers and threehondred spartans. "Ok, this is were we fight." Zink anounced as the Sarliss attacked. "This is now the most important time of our lives. If we lose then your familys, friends, loved ones will die!!! We will not be afraid, we will fight, at the cost of our lives!!!" Zink raised his sword, cut the air infront of him, and ran. "Charge!!!!!!" He screamed. the army started advancing. ...  
Crash! The armys hit eachother with people flying threw the air, falling, killing, everything. Zink managed to do well. He kept cuting, attacking, fighting, recaling every event that led to this momant. all those sacrificed in the wars before, giving there last breath to defend there home. all of this makes no sence, why somany had to die. Zink was cut out of his daze when a key crashed on his head. If not for the armer and the fact the attacker was weak it would have been the end. The helmet was cracked, but he jabbed his key through its stomack. He jumped and cut through many Sarliss. The spartens were magnifacent, they did complex attacks and formations as a team. There was nothing they could'nt do on the battle field. As good as they were, there was nearly no chance they could survive. "Zink, retreat and call for back up." Leonides said. Zink ran away to the camp right behind the battle field. He saw that hondreds were injured and on there last legs. In one hour of battle, there were houndreds injured and thousands dead. He got to the radio, "Base, base, reqwesting back up ASAP, my army can't hold for long." Zink said. "Repeat, my army is history." "Black 8, we are uncapable of sending more troops. Get out of there." "But if we lose this round it will send a shockwave that will wipe us out." Zink turned the radio off and charged back to battle. "Well, hows our back up coming." Leonides asked. Zinks silents told him. "Lets not give up, as long one stands, we will win." Leonides crouched as Zink fliped and landed on his hands on leonides back. He got his keyblades in his feet and started to spin cutting the enemy. He got off and grabbed leonides legs, He spun him around cutting all around them. They broke the formation and stand back to back. They then looked at eachother. "Well, are you ready." Leonides said. "To the death." Zink replied. they looked at there enemy and prepared to fight. there nearest comrad was ten meters away and they were suronded by the enemy. They charged to opposit sides and attacked. Zink being the fastest and most agile took out olot of them. Leonides was strong and qwordinated taking them out one by one, and bloking each attack. They cept it up for about ten hours. They showed no sign of backing down, and the number of there army decreased to 350 as most retreated back to the main base. The spartans only lost one man. "Looks like we're not going to make it, right." Zink said as him and leonides were back to back. "Guess so, it was an honer to fight at your side." "It will be an honer to die at yours." They smiled and braced themselves for the impact. The army stoped, they heared screames, or cheers. They looked over the horizen, only to be met with another army. Axles army. Axle was infront, dressed in the magnifacent armer. He sumened his weapons (I forget what there called so please tell me) and attacked. Leonides and Zink taking the armys hesitation to there advanteg began to attack. Axles army, or red 3 charged and attacked. The Sarliss could not take the attack and ran. The remaining 350, bloked there path. "There will be no survivers tonight!" Leonides yelled. after another three hours of fighting the first battle was won. "Thanks Axle." Zink said. "You have no idea how hard it was trying to convince them for me to send back up." "Anway you came and we survived. I ow you my life." Leonides said. "No need to thank me." They packed there gear and reterned to base.

* * *

Well theres the first part of the key war. Tell me how it was and please tell me if there are anything you want me to change, ok.

PS: I will stop doing the next time thing for the rest of the story since I forgot to do a couple of stuff. But in my seqwal, I will continue doing that.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**KEYBLADE WAR PART 2**

"Well we atleast maneged to win our first battle, and we have the upper hand." Lukiha said. "Don't forget that we are out numbered." Kilika said. "He's right, plus they got better man power, in fact if it weren't for Axle me and Leonides would be dead." Zink said. "Well whats are next stradagy?" Sora asked. "Mabey we should attack there HQ, me and my whit blank army can handle it." Riku said. "No, we should suround them." Ane said. "I'm going with Ane." Kairi said. "No, no, we should just wait and when they attack, we'll hold our ground. Once they have fewer numbers, we will attack." Jenna said. Everyone nodded. "Me and my yellow 1 will attack." Sora said. "My white blank will help." Riku said. "So will my blue 2." Kairi said. "It's settled, my brown 7 will be back up." Lukiha said. Leon walked in the door. "Ok, the sherra picked up an army with 300000 men, get ready." As Leon left. Everyone prepared for the battle, getting there armer and shields, specail from the spartans.

The time, 3:14 AM as they left to fight. There were 200000 men and woman, some even kids. They arrived at a desalant area, there were strange rock formations forming a bowl with large stalgmites poping out of the ground. The other army came, with big guns mounted everywere, keys swords and deadly tanks. "Well Riku, Kairi, this is it." Sora said. "Get ready, and..." Kairi was terafied. She was not ready for this fight. The army charged. Sora took one step back. "Whats wrong Sora, giving up already?" Riku said. Sora stepped forward getting a confident look. "Not on your life." He said. They charged, the big guns fireing taking out some in the back, the tanks shot deadly missils, round everything at them. Debre flying every were, the sounds of many screaming in aganizing pain, and loud deafening explosins. As the armys clashed there was a loud thud because of all the shields hitting eachother. Kairi was no match and fell after there shields hit. Sora got infront of here and defended, using the reflect spell and striking everyone he saw. He was skilled and powerful, but there were to many and to many big guns. "Lukiha, we need back up, take out all the guns and do something about these damn tanks." Sora said. Lukiha and his brown 7 were advancing on all of the guns. The bombardment was so bad, it was literaly raining rocks and pebles. They reached there first gun, there seamed to be no weakness on it. It was covered in metal and guards. He attacked with his army. there was a constant bombardment of ice and fire from the enemy in front. They stood no match, Lukiha and his army was wiped out. "Lukiha, Lukiha, do you respond?" Sora said. "Sorry Sora, but were no match. There to strong, and I'm sorry." The transmission was cut off. _Do you see what those things did, they do not deserve to live._ the voice in Soras head said. Sora went out of controle and started to attacked. He was strong but these are different from the Sarliss Zink fought, they were strong, and qwordenated. Sora didn't stand a chance. Riku was fering no better than Sora, he was getting weaker by the second, and started to strain. The fractured ankle he had when he fought Xemnas, was beggining to get the best of him. He didn't do so well with his foot work. He was weak by the fifth hour of the fight. He was nearly spent. Riku was covered in scraches and bruises. All that was left was to reatreat. "Uh... ahhhhh!" Riku screamed as a key was stabbed through his stomack. He saw the rest of the army was obliterated. Sora and Kairi were nocked out and being taken away as captives. Riku couldn't breath, he was dieing. He took his keyblade in hand and began to attack, He cut through as many as possible trying to beat this enemy. He remembered all the fun times with Sora and Kairi. His life flashed before his eyes. a single tear fell down his eye, as everything got dark. He fell to his nees and looked at the sky. He saw the beuitiful coloration of the sky. He closed his eyes and prepared for the finlal strike, He was sorry he couldn't help out more but he gave it his best. Slice. Rikus headless body fell to the ground, he maneged to get peace and freedom, but he may never know the outcome of the war. He oficaly died a hero and a loyal friend. He acomplished much in his life time, and saved many in his adventers, but fait had other plans. "The great Riku, finally dead." The blue Sarliss said. He admired the war torn area and dead bodys. he felt good wiping out nearly half of the enemys forces. "Sir, what about the boy and the girl?" Asked a solider. "Take them for interagation." He said. Lukiha was bearly alive, he saw the transport holding Sora and Kairi leave. "Actevate SS1C." He said on the radio. HQ responded and shot a belistic missle at the area, there only missle. Half of the Sarliss troops left but the rest, never saw it coming. Lukiha closed his eyes and waited. The explosion ecoed through the world and killed everything in range. It did just that, killed about 150000 Sarliss and any survivers. Many were sacrificed on that day, this whole operation was a compleat failer and did nearly nothing to aid any side. Nearly.

* * *

Well I know some will be disapointed about Rikus death, but in the sequal, he'll come back (I bet alot of people forgot this way on how to bring someone back, but you'll have to figure it out).


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**KEYBLADE WAR PART 3**

Sora and Kairi were taken to the enemys base, they were being held there for a long time. "So, were do you think Riku is?" Sora asked. "He's probably back at base trying to find a way to save us." Kairi said. "Or mabey, he's dead." The silver Sarliss said entering the room. "What... you li..." Sora said angraly. "Oh come now, he died a heros death, like your spartan troops said, 'death on the battle field is the greatest honer in the world.'" She began to laugph maniecly. "Now Sora, come with me, I have a surprise for you." She said taking Sora to a strange room. Kairi could see the whole thing. "Now i'm going to play a game." She said straping Sora to a device on the wall. "I'm going to send electricity threw your body, if you say you wan't to give up i'll stop, but if you do i'll kill Kairi." Sora was horrified. "Lets begin." She said as she hit a button that instantly sent 25 miliampth (Your heart stops at 30) through Soras body. She kept it up for five minuets with Sora screaming the whole time, she was holding her ears. "Man, he has some good lungs." She stoped it. "Ok, he'res what we're going to do, if you surrender Kairi will live but I won't shut it off, unless you tell us were your base is." She said as she increased it to 29 miliampths. She kept it on for three hours, due to Soras incredible resilyants. She stoped it all of asudden. She took a nife and stabbed it in his leg.

back at HQ, there was a large arguement. "We should send an elite infantry unit to save Sora and Kairi." Jenna said. "What elite unit, all we have is abunch of misfits that never even held a sword." Kilika screamed. "Me and whats left of my army will go." Zink said. "Your army, it's reduced to five guys." Kilika said. Zink lowered his head. "I'll go alone then." Zink said walking away. He took off all his armer and put on his old outfit. "What are you doing?" Kilika asked. "Never did like armer." He said. He left the room, the base, and out of sight. At the controle center. "We need a good army that can take them. They all looked at Axle, who was working on the pipe he broke. "HQ, we need asistance, the enemy is attacking and we can't hold out much longer." A solider said abord Sherra. "Well, they found it all ready." Axle said. "Yea, we need to help them, that ship is to important." Kilika said. "Take the gummie ship and rondevue with the ship." Leon said. "Mine and leons armys will wipe the floor with them." Axle said. "No this is up to Kilika and Jenna." Leon said. "B-but... I want to..." "No!" Leon yelled and pointed Kilika and Jenna to the ship. "Ok, lets go." Kilika said. They borded the gummie ships and prepared for take off. They had to protect ten transports in order to save the Sherra. Kilika was on the left of the formation, wile genna on the right. "Ok we're coming up to th... what the hell is that?" Kilika said. They saw the sherra shooting a broud side with a strange ship. It was huge and had thousands of fighter ships attacking. Around it were transport ships just as well. "Ok, he'res what we're going to do, destroy the main ship and the rest retreat." Kilika said. "But try to take some of the transports down, it will help with the war." Jenna said. Kilika went to attack a small transport ship twords the left. There was a beroge of dark ships attacking, there was one on his tall. He did everything he could to shake it but no good. He pointed the nose up, his enemy pointed it down, they roled ending up flying tword eachother. They started to fire and each got hit. The gummie ship was stronger and could take worse punishment, so he destroyed the ship and turned hard to the right, getting on one enemys tail, the enemy was banking hard to the left and stayed out of gun sight. Kilika barrel roled to get his gun sights fixed, hit the trigger and waited. The enemy was done after it exploded. Kilika saw a enemy coming right next to him. Kilika could see the man in the cockpit, he had an ace simble on his shirt. They flew wing to wing together, Kilika hit the breaks so his enemy would over shoot but he did the same. Kilika started to role to slow down, but the ace did the same. they were locked in a barrel role with the top of the ships facing eachother. It went on for about three minuets untill the ace sliped. He went in front of Kilika, but to close to shoot. Kilika began to barrel role and that slowed him down enougph to shoot the enemy. The ace spun out of controle and crashed into the bridge of the comand ship attacking the Sherra. It began to fall crashing and destroying the smaller transports till it hit the world. "Yea baby, that did the trick, land one of the transports on Sherra to take care of any soliders on bord." Jenna said. Kilika went with the transport and landed in the Sherra. It was a warzone there, but Kilika was ready to fight. He drew his key and began to attack, he cut through seven guards and any other enemy in there.

Zink was going solo to enter the enemys base, and rescue Sora and Kairi. He entered a sewer just on the out skirts of the base. He entered there only to find a berroge of traps. There were lasers all over there, triping one would set an alarm. He dove at the laser twisting his body and fliping to get through with expert flexibility. He got to a ladder and climed up it. he reached the top and found himself in a large hall way. He looked for any guards and proceded. He nocked out a guared around his size and caried him to a locker. He took the guardes armer and proceted. "Uh... can you tell me were the prision block is, I'm new." He said, the guared pointed him to a elevater. He went in and pushed a button. The doors opened. "Ah, time for there torcher all ready?" The guared asked. "Love that part of the job." "Uh... yes." Zink said. Zink followed him to the contraption, he straped Kairi on it and was about to push the button. Slice. The guard fell down, shocked at who hit him. "Never did like shows." Zink said. Kairi was confused. "Well, time to go." Zink took off his helmet and every inch of that smelly armer off. "Zink!" Kairi screamed. "Shhhh, we're not out of this yet. Weres Sora?" Kairi pointed to a door with Sora inside, he was badly ingured to. Bang. Zink fell to the ground, because a large dark keyblade nocked him out. The wielder of that blade was the old man. "Well, good things do come to he who waits."

* * *

Well, that was some cool dog fighting and sneaking ey. Anyway, if your wondering how I got black 8, or red 3, look at a pool table and the black ball, the Q ball, yes the names are from pool (Billiareds). 


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**KEYBLADE WAR PART 4**

There were terible screams in the torcher room. "Tell me." The old man said. He had Zink tied and hanging off the cieling. He hit Zink with the keyblade and sent electricle charges through Zink. "De-ana, come here, I want you to help me with Zink... Cut out his eyes." The old man said. The silver Sarliss took a nife and slowly started to move the nife to his eye. "Wait, first tell me, are you the real Xehanort?" Zink asked. "Yes, I remember everything now, before that damn man defeated me." Xehanort said. "Well, it all began when I was born. I was to be a prodagy. I was born in this world and was to be the strongest solider in the world. But those fools betrayed me, from that day on they sent assasins to kill me, hunt me down for the fear that I was to powerfull to controle. I desroyed this reched place, not to long ago there sister world, your home attacked me. So I created an inteligent army to conter attack them." Xehanort explained. "But then, Terra, one of the legendary chasers and two of his best attacked me and my best sarliss. The fight was not long, but that damn man unlocked his heart to darkness, yet never abandone the light. he fused with me, the reasone his eyes turned yellow was the fushion between light and dark." He started to walk away. "Now I told you enouph. De-ana, you know what to do." The door closed.

"Ok, we need a way to end this war, once and for all." Kilika said. "Yes but we are outnumbered 3 to amilion." Jenna said. "Numbers do not win a battle." Leonides said (By the way, this is taken place before the fight of the lejendary 300 so Sora and/or Zink could fight). "There may be no way to win." Ane said. "No wait... never mind." Kilika said. "What we need is a way to unlock Zinks power, like Yen sid said, but how?" Leon said. "Remember what Sora said, it's all about his emotions." Axle said. "Of course, if we can unlock that power, he would be able to take them out easy. We'll creat a distraction, Ane, you will distract them at there front gate and we'll go and save Zink." Jenna explained. "Me and my men are ready to do our part." Leon said. "The very same." Axle said. "Ok, Me and Kilika will go alone to save Zink wile you fight them off. As for you two..." Jenna said looking at the nights, Aqwa and Ven, "You will help with the main assalt." And she looked at Leonides. "The same goes with your spartans." She said. "We will fight to the death." A spartan said. "Well then... get ready." Kilika said. They headed out for the last battle, the one that would deside the fate of the worlds. "Are you ready?" Kilika said to jenna. "Yes, lets Save our friend."

Axle looked at the horrizen, "Damn, why did I sign up for this?" Axle asked himself. He looked at the walls surronding what looked like millians of troops. "Well, get ready." Leon said. He looked at the god forsaken turrane that might be his final resting place. "Well now, this will be the greatest battle in my life." Leonides said. "Spartans, key berrers, and many others!" Leon shouted. "This is our home we're going to fight for, this is our freedom, our familys, and our friends! Leave now if you are afraide, but I will not back down, I will not surrender! I will fight, alone if I must, and I will fight till I breath my last breath! If your with me, then come!" Leon pointed his gunblade twordes the well prepared army that was now in there way. The enemy circled around the army leaving them no choice but to fight. Axle drew his chakrams and charged, with the army spreading out in all diffrent dirrections. This will be there final fight.

Jenna and Kilika had no trouble getting in with the whole army ocupied with there little diversion. They reached Cell block 1-T-4-2. "Zink. Are you here?" Jenna asked. "Jenna?" Zinks familier voice ecoed threw the rooms. "Zink, man how you been?" Kilika asked his friend. "Better." Zink said. As kilika opened the door, he saw a terrible sight. Zinks' left eye was missing. "Z-zink." Jenna said shocked at what she saw.

* * *

Ok now, I am very sorry to keep you waiting but my cousens have been coming over alot and I play Football for the school team and the bowrro team so Each practice is 2 hours. But I have a four day weakend and will make as much use as possible, to work away from both teams for abit.

And sorry it was short to, just wanted to finish this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**KEYBLADE WAR PART 5  
end of all**

Kilika led the way to get out of the fortress, he had the blue prints firmly in hand. Zink was wereing black jeans and shoes but he did not have a shirt. He had bandages on both biceps and forarms. It went around his stomack and diagonaly acrost his right chest. they reached the top of the whole base. They could see the war going on. "Hey Zink, Ive been meaning to ask, What happened to Sora and Kairi?" Jenna asked. "They escaped." He replied.

On the battle field, Leon was doing exelent againts them all. "Well, not bad Leon." A femal voice said. It was the silver Sarliss De-ana. She drew here key and attacked. She aimed for Leons head but was blocked. "This will be fun." She said with there blades in lock.

Ane was not the best but enouph to last againtsed them. The blue Sarliss, Canaca came. "Well, if it isin't my little sister." He said and attacked her. She jumped avoiding a blow to the legs fliped and brought her key down to try and end the fight. But Canaca jumped to the side and hit her in the jaw.

Axle was the best next to Leon. "Well brother, long time no see." The red Sarliss said watching him fight. Axle charged and threw his weapon at his older brother. "You are no brother of mine." Axle said and lanched a huge Firaga spell. His brother countered with a bizzraga spell. There was a miny explosion and Axle charged.

"Well, what do you say we help our friends?" Kilika asked. "You go, I got a score to settle here." Zink said. "Comeon, Zink let the past go, we will fight Xehanort, but together. Our friends need us." Jenna said. "She's right Zink, you can't do it alone." Kilika said. "You'r right, lets go then." Zink said with a thumbs up. as they neared the edge of the building, Zink jumped and kicked both of them in the backs causing them to fall. They survived of course. "Zink!?!" Kilika yelled. "I'm sorry, but only I can do this. It has been my destiny ever since I had this power bestowed apon me. I hope to see you again, but in another Life." He said with a tear in his eye. He turned to be met with Xehanort, his keyblade drawn. "Tell me why you seek Kingdom Hearts." Zink said with his key out. "Fine, the reason I want Kingdom Hearts is to have infanet power. To destroy everything, So life can begin anew and destroyed again." Xehanort said. "My heartless seeked infanet darkness, wile my nobody seeked to be whole. They never new the true power of witch it holdes. We forgotens were borned from the deepest parts of the place. We are limitless, and with Kingdom Hearts we will be unstopable, we could work together, be imortal. What do you say?" "I... would rather die then work with you." Zink said. Xehanort charged and hit Zink in his bruised stomack.

Leon shot his gunblade at De-ana. She charged and started to do all kinds of combos on Leon. Leon was weak in comparesion and could only dodge fatle blowes. Leon blocked one hit and kicked her in the mouth. He then spined and slashed with the gunblade. She deflected and punched him in the side. He recovered and upper cut her only making a slite cut on her helmet. He jumped and shot the gunblade at her.

Ane was doing her best againts her brother and started casting Fire spells. He got closed and hit her hard, but she blocked the attack. The force and the fact she's weaker then him sent her flying ten feet away. She recovered fast and ran at him trying to cut at his feet. But he blocked it and punched her in the gut. She neeled down but did an upper cut with her blade. She hit him sqware in the mouth and kicked him as he fell to the ground.

Axle was still casting his spell wile his brother was contering with his. Axle jumped and threw his weapons spiraling and hitting the blades of his brother. He struck and landed a punch in his brothers face cracing the helmit. He condered the strongest Fire spell he could and attacked. Axle held it for as long as he could. His brother was simply holding the colem in front of him. Axle was getting weaker and weaker by the intense force he was sending in the blast. His brother defected the colm of fire.

Zink was in his Gold form flying around and attacking. He flew twordes Xehanort and started unleashing as much combowes as he could. They stoped in a staring lock, Zink could se a twisted man in those eyes, but something else. Zink could have swore he saw the eyes of a kind and noble man. But it was there for a second till he was shoved away. Zink was condering a thundraga spell and lunched the blue colem twordes Xehanort. Zink moved with blinding speed to hit Xehanort in the face. He fell but was far from hurt. He burst from the ruble and hit Zink with an upper cut hard enouph to make Zink lose his form and fall to the ground

Leon was being pulverised Getting kicked in the side constantly. "Please is that all you have?" De-ana said as she slamed her foot on Leons stomack.

Canaca was holding Ane by her hair and kept slaming his keyblade into her side. "My little sister, still as weak as when I left you on that little mudball."

Axle was standing but constantly getting hit in the sides, stomack, and head. "Come on Brother, put on a good show." The Sarliss said Laugphing. He hit Axle in the head, making him topple over.

Xehanort came to were Zink was laying. Zink was barly contess. "So Zink, how does it feel, that after all you fought for, all of it taken away in the blink of an eye?" Xehanort said. Almost all of Zinks army laed in ruble. Zink began crying. Why? Maby because of the pain, or maby his friends are lieing in a pool of blood, or maby because he failed. 'Wait, thire is still a single breath in my body, I'm alive so that means that I can still win.' Zink said in his mind. 'Ok release all your energy.' Xehanort saw Zink raise off the ground. "What is this? You should be dead. Why are you up?" Xehanort said alittle scared as Zink stood. "Because I will not fail." Zink attacked with amazing power. He was fighting again but with the power to win. Zink rose in the air. He began to scream. There were shock waves sent to every corner. The shock waves were golden and desintergrated the Sarliss army with the three of the Sarliss comander. The shock wave spred beond the world streching as far as the eye could see. It reached other worlds and destroyed all the Heartless and Nobodys. Xehanort felt the blast the worst. he was strong but after acouple waves it wiped him out. His arm turned to dust then his legs. Finaly all that was left was nothing. Zink began to glow even more to a point were no one could see. in one last explosion, Zink was gone.

* * *

Well, I got one last chapter plus a secret ending. The next chapter is called the after math (Math 'sige' summer vacation is almost over) so just keep waiting. But it may not be the longest chapter lets just say.

Review.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 26**

**AFTER MATH**

After the long and hard battle againts the Sarliss, the few survivers stood over the field. The survivers were Kilika, Jenna, Leon, Axle, Ane, and 297 of there woriers. There were miner loses for the spartans, and Leonides stands proud and strong. The loss was great though for all, Zink was gone, Lukiha dead, And Riku never returned. Tears were falling from everyones face, even the great spartan Leonides couldn't help but shed a tear for those whose lives were lost. "Well, I guess we should head home. The war is ours and we are free from the Sarliss." Jenna said. "But at a high price. We may never see our friends again. But for now I say we find Sora and Kairi." Kilika said. Everyone nodded. "I hope there alright." Ane said. "They are, who could kill Sora, and Kairi is with him." Kilika said. "Your right." Ane said with a smile on her face. Leon said that they would be at the ship waiting for there arival. They trudged threw the destroyed battle field trying to find there good friend Sora and Kairi. Kilika cought something from the corner of his eye. It was golden. When he got there all he saw was Sora and Kairi sleeping with there armer still on.

Sora was Walking around a strange place. He was fighting there, but it was no normal enemy. "Why would you throw down this oprotunity? You could have had infanet power, but you threw it all away. Why, Why, Why!?!" The voice in Soras head said in its dark form talking to Sora. "Why, I got all I want, a family, friends, and a home to call my own. Why, I have everything?" Sora said confronting the darkness in him. "You could have had power, who gives a damn about those..." The voice was cut off. "Don't say it, they give me power themselves, the power to protect the ones I love. That's all I need, and I'm greatful to have them." "Shut up, I don't give a damn they are weak and hold you back, I will give you all you want. You could rule the worlds and no one will apose you." Sora turned, he walked away and ignored the voice. "Stop, what no don't leave." He said screaming. "I'll kill you if you do." He said. In a briliant flash of light it was over. "NOOOOOOO!?!" He screamed.

Sora woke up. "Rise and shine sleeping baby." Cid said. "Um Cid, it's sleeping..." Tifa was cut off when Cid held her mouth. "He's waking up." Cid said as Sora slowly opened his eyes. All of a sudden he saw Kairi right above him. "Ahh!" He said as he jumped up and Kairi giggled. "Again?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. "Man you shoud've seen the look on your face Hahahaha." Cid broke into lafter. "So Sora, how'd you escape?" Tifa asked. "Let's just say I have a good friend who helped me." "Who?" Cid asked. "Terra." The doors slid open to have Leon standing there. "Sora, we're almost at destiny island." Leon said. After the long war, Sora was going home. But without Riku. "So what about Kilika, Jenna, and Ane?" Sora asked. "They agreed to help me creat a new organization that will keep a watch for the darkness. Your welcom to join." Leon said. "Na, i'd like to take a vacation. But if you need me, and I know you will You know were to find me." Sora said streching. "Good, see you later Sora." Leon said. "Well Sora, lets go home." Kairi said. Sora nodded. "Good to see the boy's happy." Axle said. "Yea. The war is over. And I'm greatfull that i'm alive. We will make a mamorial in there honor. And Zink deserves most of the credit." Leon said. "Yea, I agree one houndred percent." Axle said. "Were do you live Axle, before you became a nobody?" Leon asked. "Radiant garden." He said. "Good to have you as an offical member of the Raidiant garden resteration comity." "Yea, that would be good." They left.

* * *

Well, that's the end of my story. Thanks for watching. I know you have many questions about what happened to Zink but I'll tell you soon enouph. There will be one last chapter. If you payed attention in other chapters, or know numora you should know what the last chapter will be.

Review.


	24. secret ending

**SECRET ENDING  
awakening**

The sun is rising and there is a beautiful golden glow that fills the field of flowers. The flowers range from violets, red roses, and healthy dafadills (I don't know alot of flows). A young man is walking down the path enjoying the beautiful sight, he starts gathering some of the flowers for something. The boy begins to talk, no sound comes from his moving but still able to hear. "Thank you for all that you have done." The boy said. He has brown spiky hair, Blue eyes, and has a white T-shirt on. He has blue shorts on. On his feet he had sandles. Then a young girl comes. the two look no older than 5. The girl had long dirty blond hair. She had a large long sleeve shirt that went down to her nees. It hides the broun shorts that she has. She had white sandles and blue eyes. They were playing a game of tag, runing around and laugphing. Every second there were a bit more clouds than usual, untill it completly blocked out the sun.

**Time  
Fate  
Life  
Death  
Light**

**We controle all**

**

* * *

**

Short, I know but compared to the game KHII the secret ending is short. Who are the mysteryess children, were are they, what do those words mean, and why does it grow dark?

Review.


End file.
